Wreck It Ralph 2: The Other Gamer
by Epickiller305
Summary: a 15 year old boy gamer leaves the city and enters a small town. after Josh 'The Gamer' has left and began his new life somewhere else. this new 'Gamer' has stumbled over the secrets of his arcade knowing what happens when the lights go off and everybody leaves. and He'll be unlocking mysteries, reviving old enemies, opening old wounds, saving friends and...ways to stay alive!
1. Chapter 1- I'm Jeffrey, Not Josh!

(Hi I was inspired by another fan fiction called wreck it Ralph the gamer by kevinwon. 'you have to read that story to understand this one'. So this story is in between the new one he made Cyrus the virus and The Gamer event. Josh as you know left the arcade for two years. The story starts in between these two years. As a new gamer named Jeffrey enters and finds out the secret behind the games.)

Chapter 1- I'm Jeffrey, not Josh!

In Jeffrey's Dream...

A car's tires screeches loudly as it speeds by a park. Everything is going quickly and blurry. It seems like fading away. a small girl at swings going back and forth and kids screaming and running away. Gunshots are heard in the background echoing everywhere and a faint voice is heard.

"I love you"

Thunder crashes a powerful sound followed by it and Jeffrey wakes up. He sits up straight and feels dry tears on his cheeks. He sighs and wipes them off

"There it goes again" he says rubbing his eyes.

He takes the covers off sits at the edge of his bed rubs his eyes and yawns. He walks to his wardrobe and gets dressed. Puts on a gray sweater and a white shirt with jeans and converse. He walks to the mirror and looks at himself brushes his hair back. Then feels his neck and finds a necklace which inscribed in it says. 'Hero' he sighs again looks outside. He sees its raining as small drops of water rolls down the side of the window. he shakes his head then heads downstairs.

Downstairs...

He slowly walks down and sees his mother doing the dishes.

"Hi mom" Jeffrey says

"Hey I made you some breakfast. And how did you sleep?"

"Good" he says then sighs through his nose and sits down at the kitchen table

"I don't like that response is something the matter?"

"No no it's nothing really...I just had that dream again...I miss her"

silence goes through the house and Jeffrey's mother looks up then down and shakes her head then goes back on cleaning the dishes.

"Me too, me too Jeffrey, but like we are at this new town how are you liking it so far? o usted sigas jugando tu juegos, or you are still playing your games"

"No I'm not playing today but I am going to check around"

"Ok but be careful"

"Mom this place is not like our old home. pero yo si voy ser cuidado, but I am gonna be careful"

"Ok but you always have to be like that everywhere you go"

"That's true 'he says finishing his food. Looks outside and sees the rain has stopped and takes his skateboard and opens the door and looks back at his mom' I'll be back in a few hours"

She nods and waves at him goodbye. he close the door behind him puts his skateboard on the floor .he hops on and rides down the street.

Around the block...

He's listening to his songs on his phone and keeps looking around.

He already passed by some fast-food restaurants and parks but nothing that got his interest. Then looks at his phone to see how much time has passed.

"20 minutes have passed...I have a lot of time."

Jeffrey looks around again and decided to follow the highway. Then takes out his phone again and looks down. He's changing the song that he is listening to. But isn't paying attention on what's in front of him. He's getting near to an intersection.

End of the Block...

A girl makes it to the street light and presses the button to cross the street she folds her arms and waits. She hears the ground click clacking and she turns around and sees a kids riding on his skateboard. He's using his phone and he isn't stopping and gets awfully close to the street. She calls him out to stop but it seems he is blasting his music. He was about to get into the busy street so she quickly grab him from the collar and pulls him back.

Jeffrey feels a sudden jerk from his neck as he gets pulled back and lands on his butt and sees his board keeps going then stops in the middle of the road and a big truck drives over it snapping it in half as the parts fly everywhere. The truck kept going. He gets furious and looks back at who pulled him. Stands up and sees a girl with blue eyes and smooth skin and a body of a model and she's seems like he's own age. He was about to go off at her be he stayed looking at her but she gives him a death glare.

"You know if I wouldn't be here you could have been dead stupid kid and don't blast your music like that."

There was nothing he could have said back. She was right and he should have played attention.

"I'm sorry I'm like that, and thanks for saving me... um"

"Brenda"

"Ah thank you! My name's Jeffrey, I owe you one for saving my life."

She looks at him mad but for her he looks kind of cute. And she shakes her head still mad.

"I'm new in town" Jeffrey says scratching his head.

"Oh you are, could have been your last one if I wasn't here"

"Ok I get it! I should've pay attention next time. Geez, so where are you going?"

"Oh um I'm going to this small arcade by the highway."

"What's it called?" Jeffrey says as the traffic stops. And they both start walking down the block.

"Litwaks arcade, it's a small place. I got nothing to do at home so I'm going to the arcade. My little brother is there with his friends so I'm not lonely." Natalya says and she looks back and sees Jeffrey didn't respond.

"You don't talk a lot do you?"

"Well...yea I'm not much of a talker I'm sorry"

"No don't be, do you have a brother or sister?" she says. Looking back but sees his face gets sadder.

"I did, but I don't want to talk about it." Jeffrey says looking away and she knows something is wrong.

"What happened?"

"Just drop it"

"Did they go away? Did they move to a different place" Brenda says getting curious

Jeffrey gets angry and looks at her.

"CAN YOU JUST DROP IT!? I don't want to talk about it, ok"

"Don't scream at me! Geez I'm sorry"

"It's ok don't be"

"I shouldn't be poking around like that,' She looks up and sees they made it to the arcade' well anyway we are here" Brenda says as they both walk in the parking lot of the arcade.

"No kidding this place is small." Jeffrey says looking around nodding.

"Yea it is! Like you are new here, you are gonna like this place. Are you a gamer?"

"All my life"

"Great so you'll love this place"

"Thanks for the heads up, wait are you also a gamer?" He says as they walk to the double doors. She looks at him and smiles.

"Yea!" she says holding the door and wipes her hair aside and walks in as he follows her.

Inside Litwaks Arcade...

They both head inside Jeffrey looks around and see kids running around and having fun. A big selection of different arcade games. He gets a bit exited but doesn't know where to start.

"Look at this one Jeff.' She says and softly pulls him to the middle of the arcade to this game called 'Fix it Felix Jr.' and shows 8-bit graphics' is an oldie but it's great you should try" she says and gives him 25 cents.

He nods and puts in the money and the music begins and he starts playing. It starts off with a big guy with huge hands sleeping on a stump then a bulldozer comes by pushing him aside as they start building a hotel in seconds and residents moving in. The big guy gets furious and walk to the side of the building and yells 'Im gonna wreck it' as he waves his arms in the air. He climbs to the top obliterating everything then the people come out the window and they simultaneously say. 'Fix it Felix.' then a smaller guy appears from the other side of the building and takes out his golden hammer and points it to the sky saying ' I can fix it' and then the games starts.

"Ok let's go" Jeffrey says getting ready as he starts to jump around and repairing Windows.

Brenda sees him being really good at this. He's jumps side to side missing the falling bricks and tapping the Windows repairing everything.

"Look! Go get the PIE! 'He almost gets hit by a brick but missed it. Then he zips his way to the pie 'good. That was close, now you're invincible for a few seconds" she says and Jeffrey took the opportunity and went and fixes everything and moves on to the next level.

A few minutes passed and she sees he's getting further and further in the game and looks like he's getting near to the top high score but it still seems far.

"ah crap " he says she looks back at the screen seeing he lost two life's and just got one chance.

"Ok I better not mess up 'dies' SHIT!" he says getting a bit angry.

Jeffrey loses and a clip shows he won a medal with his score written on it. He sees the residents reached to the top of the building cheering and one of them gives Felix a peck on the check and gives him pie and the others get ready to throw of the wrecking guy of the rooftop.

But on the ground floor another look alike Felix helps up ralph and takes him to his stump taps it with his golden hammer and hostels it away. Then 8-bit dust forms around the stump and a moment passes and it fades away seeing a new and improved stump and the wrecking guy wipe a tears from his face and hugs the carpenter and then the game ends.

"That's cute...but dammit i lost" he says getting a bit upset.

"Many people love this game" She says

"Yea cause if that" He says seeing the wrecking guy happy. Even though they shoved him aside and put him on a dump and build their house over what used to be his place.

Then the score board shows that he made it to the second rank. He sees the top high score is Josh litwaks.

"Who is this guy?"

"Oh right I forgot he is the owners son of this arcade."

"Wow I take it back! This kid play games all his life. Dude this kid's name must be on all the arcade games"

"Yup he is a legend, so they say his name was 'the gamer' back then now he's all grown up and never came back. And never call me dude"

"Aw well I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything else we can play?"

Brenda puts he hand under her chin and thinks then smiles and pulls him along again.

"You know you can tell me where instead of dragging me"

She brings him to this go kart candy game called 'sugar rush' and she looks at him.

"let's race you and me 'she says and reaches into her pocket pulls out dust bunnies and finds there is no money left' crap I got no more, you can get more by going to the owner, the one wearing a referee shirt."

"Ok got it" Jeffrey nods

"I'll be waiting her for you don't take too long" she says leaning on the driving seat. There aren't many kids here today so it's kind of empty the place.

He smiles and walks to the other side of the arcade and spots and middle age man giving out coins to a kid and he walks up behind him.

"Uh sir"

Litwak turns around and looks at Jeffrey a smile spreads across the man's face and his eyes enlighten.

"Josh! You're back! Oh I missed you so much" Litwak says going to hug Jeffrey. He jumps back avoiding the man.

"Oh shit, I'm not Josh sir" Jeffrey says and Litwak looks at him again fixing his glasses.

"oh my God I'm so sorry kid man it sucks getting old, you look so much like my son, He's been gone for a year now at some university but never came back to check up on his old man. Anyway what's your name?"

"Jeffrey"

"my apologies Jeffrey here 'hands over some quarters to Jeffrey' have fun here at the arcade I'm sorry again" Litwak says and a small kid gently tugs his pants looking up and asks him that his game is happening trouble.

Jeffrey shrugs off on what just happened and walks to the other side going back to Brenda. He sees her already sitting down and. she turns and looks at him with an annoyed face.

"What took you so long?"

"The guy almost gave me a hug"

"What? Ha-ha what made him do that"

"oh it's cause he said I looked like his son, anyways here' hands over half of the money to her.' get ready!" She says as they both place in their coins she's smiling getting a strong grip on the driving wheel.

He sits down and they both get started on playing the game. The theme music goes on. Then it says 'chew your racer' showing a selection of racers Brenda picks Vanellope Von Schweetz and Jeffrey is still trying to pick one. Then he makes up his mind and pick the chocolate theme racer named Rancis Fluggerbutter the screen fades out the fades in and show them two at the starting line with other npc racers behind them all revving their engines. A floating marshmallow goes in front of them and starts to count down.

"Ha-ha you chose the chocolate kid ha! You're gonna lose"

"Looks who is talking! Your kart looks like crap!"

"Shut up you can't beat me"

"K den let's see if you're all talk at the end of the race"

3,2,1...GO! The Marshmallow flies up and disappears.

They both get a perfect start. As the others behind them began some got a false start. Their karts went up ramps through gumball canyons and changing from planes to boats and back to karts. They both were always neck in neck battling it out for first place. A sharp turn was coming up Brenda shifts the gear and drifts the turn executing it perfectly but leaves behind a slimy trap and goes down a ramp. Then Jeffrey comes following from behind but does a sloppy turn and slips on the slimy trap and he spins out. The other karts past by him and from second he went down to fifth place.

"Gawd dammit!" he says getting frustrated seeing it'll take him now time to go back to second.

"HAHA what's the matter Jeffrey couldn't take the heat?"

"You wish princess! I'm coming to get you!"

"Don't make me laugh"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT" Jeffrey gets a strong grip in the wheel

He goes full speed, he's dodge attacks from other characters like it was nothing doing slick moves passing by the racers and he uses the speed boost each time he gets the chance. He starts to catch up pretty quickly to Brenda. She looks at the map and sees he's coming fast and they aren't that far from the finish line.

She panics a bit, but passes by a item box and gets a 'special item' seeing what it was and that she can use this to her advantage and does a wicked smile and waits for the perfect time to use it. Back with Jeffrey he uses a boost again and passes Taffyta and now takes on second place. just a bit more and he'll be take the gold, he speeds up and makes it a few meters behind Brenda and she starts to laugh.

He gets a bit startled by this. "What are you laughing at?"

"This!" She says and her Kart spins around then an ice cream cannon appears behind her and finds a target and points at Jeffrey.

He tries to swerve left and right trying to avoid it.

"You sadistic little sh- 'she fires the ice cream and flies in the air he swerves again. Rancis looks up at the Falling ice-cream and screams to the top of his lungs. Then it landed on him and his kart exploded to a million pieces' dammit!" Jeffrey says seeing he's out of the game.

"HAHA i win! Take that!" she says smiling shoving her victory all over his face.

"DAMMIT!" He says as she crosses the finish line and Vanellope waves her hands in the air delighted that she won and a golden trophy descends slowly down to her lap as she grabs it and smiles and bro fists the screen.

"gg" Jeffrey says looking at her screen.

"Yea that was great! you should've seen your face...so disappointed"

"Dam you are one evil girl geez"

"ha ha 'she flips her hair' that's just one of my traits"

Jeffrey scoffs at that comment. They both get up from their seats and he hears a kid's voice calling Brenda. He sees a little kid running to her and hugs her.

"Hey there kev ' she says rubbing his head picks him up and returns the hug and sets him down 'where are your friends?"

"Oh they are playing, I'm just waiting for my turn but I saw you I wanted to say hi" Kevin says looking up at her and looks over to Jeffrey.

"Who is he?" Kevin says hiding behind her legs.

"Oh don't be shy, him he's Jeffrey he's new in town I'm just showing him around the arcade...and saved his life"

"Oh, hi" he says looks up at Jeffrey and lends out his hand and Jeffrey kneels down and shakes his hand.

"Hey their little buddy, say you have a great sister here"

"Yea but she's mean sometimes' he sticks his tongue out at her and she glares at him back and she moves her hand about to smack him. he lets go and runs back to his friend's 'bye sis!"

"You're gonna get it when we come back home! You hear me!" she says and looks at Jeffrey and finds him laughing.

"Bro that kid is too honest ha-ha"

"Shut up you white cracker"

"HEY!"

She looks back at him and smiles and walks away.

"God I hate her sometimes" he says in his head and follows her.

She walks up to this game called 'hero's duty' and smiles she puts in a dollar and sees Jeffrey walks beside her looking at the game and he puts in his money.

"This is one of my favorites"

"Ah so you like first person shooting games, nice touch"

"Shut up, I beat you in the go kart game try to beat me here. whoever has the highest score wins"

"ha-ha sounds like a plan"

"Better not rage quit like you did at that go kart game"

"Yea ok look YOU SHOT ME WITH AN ICE CREAM CONE"

"Loser"

"Screw you!"

She taps the start button and the games intro story shows. A deep voice of a man tells the back story of the game.

'On a planet with no name. a top secret experiment has gone horrible wrong. the news was sent back to earth and they've dispatched top elite soldiers to secure and rescue scientists trapped inside, you are their only hope on this suicidal mission, good luck!'

The screen showed Cybugs grabbing, killing and annihilating everything and everyone in their paths. The screen fades out and fades back in then shows them inside a bunker and a red light flashing inside and a blonde sergeant stands in front of the two players.

"We are humanity's last hope. Our mission: destroy all Cybugs. Show us what you got newbi- 'Calhoun freezes looking at Jeffrey and becomes angry' OK newbie let's see if you still got it"

Sergeant Calhoun says loading her weapon as the doors pop open and reveals a vicious world before them. the terrain looks like a waste land. tons of sharp flying half metal half nature creatures with thrashing metal teeth and lazer wings flying all over the place. Jeffrey and Brenda smile seeing the intense environment they're in.

"LLLLLLLEEETS PLAY!"

They whole crew start running down the path as Brenda and Jeffrey shoot their way to the tower following the sergeant. Cybugs come swooping down from everywhere and they are seeing other soldiers getting devoured.

"Cybugs three o'clock take it Soldier"

The two aim at the same bug and shot it down as it explodes to a million pieces. As they make it to the front gate the sergeant walks back in front of them again.

"All right people, the tickle fights and kitten whispers stop here. It's time to take them head on!"

They all walk up to a big gate and slowly opens revealing trillions of enemy Cybugs crawling and all flying towards the group of soldiers.

"Aha this bitch is crazy! Let's gooo!" Jeffrey puts his game face on being serious and with a smile.

He shoots and reloads quickly. Taking down the Cybugs like flies that they are. Brenda goes shock seeing Jeffrey's score rocketing sky high.

Top Floor...

everything seems quite and the sound of an elevator stopping echoed through the room as double doors open and sergeant Calhoun, Jeffrey, and Brenda walking out with a low health soldier behind they all look around. Seeing the shining medal in the middle of the room and notice the sea of cybug eggs scattered everywhere.

"Let's not risk it, I got low health and low ammo, try not to open one."

But then Calhoun shoots a Cybugs on purpose and smiles.

"Like I said rookie shoot the before they hatch"

"This dumb blonde bit- 'a baby cybug jumps on Jeffrey's screen sucking his health away. Brenda shoots the bug saving his life and he thanks her again. But they're both have low ammo and health' OK screw it! Let's just run it!"

The two reload their weapons and start sprinting. They gave everything they got and the wounded solider dies and Calhoun walking through it like if it was a breeze. A big Cybug jumps on Brenda and opens its sharp razor mouth about to devour her. Jeffrey hurries and gets to the medal and the surrounding Cybugs stop and fly out the window going up and saving Brenda's life.

Jeffrey's screen looks up at the medal as the spinning plates protecting it stop and open a path to Jeffrey who walks up the stairs as the medal starts to slowly descend and lands on the screens neck and receiving a motivational speech from the colonel of the game. It then shows a score board of the top ten players, Jeffrey placed at second and Brenda placed at Third. The game ends and goes back to the intro screen.

"HA I WIN!"

"Shut up you got lucky"

"naw I'm just a bad ass! you can't handle me"

"ha ha still I beat you at the go kart game you almost cried like a baby"

"One, I was never gonna cry over a game

Two you beat me and I beat you it's a tie!"

"pssh you still suck"

Jeffrey shakes his head at her comeback and hears Kevin calling Brenda. She turns around and sees him walking to her with some of his friends.

"Hey there kev, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to play heroes duty"

"Oh ok" she says getting out of the way. Jeffrey notices the kids are looking at him with awe and hears them whispering

"Is that the gamer?"

"I can't believe it he's here"

Brenda looks at Jeffrey with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Want to have another go at 'sugar rush' you loser"

"You're on!" says determined to beat her

As they both make their way to the of Kevin's little friends stops Jeffrey. He looks at the kid.

"What's up"

"Are you really the gamer?"

"Who me? no I'm not him sorry bro"

Jeffrey hears a disappointed sighs from the kids and they all went to play Heroes duty. He looks at Brenda confused.

"Do I really look like that kid?"

"Don't ask me! I've never seen the guy"

They both start making their way to the game. They both see a long line already forming for the game. Brenda scoffs seeing this. Then Jeffrey hears someone calling his name. The two turn around and he sees Litwak walking up to them.

"Hey Brenda what's wrong?" Litwak says

"No it's that we were gonna play this game and it's got a long line so"

"It doesn't matter look' he taps his watch and shows them' it's already getting late I was just about to close up shop right now"

"Wait you know him" Jeffrey says surprised

"Yea were really good friends" Brenda says

"Wait you're Jeffrey right?" Litwak says looking at him

He nods.

"Sorry for what happened"

"It's ok don't go full Canadian, I been getting confused as Josh. kids thought I was the gamer"

Litwak nods and looks up at the rest of the kids in the arcade.

"Ok guys time to wrap it up its closing time"

Jeffrey and Brenda hear 'aw' in the background as some kids start walking out sad faces. others walked out with a big smile on their faces. All the kids are heading out but Little Kevin is staying by the door for her sister. All the kids are going back to their homes.

"Come back tomorrow kids" Litwak says as the three start walk out.

Outside Litwak Arcade...

Litwak locks the door behind him and looks up seeing the sun about to touch the horizon.

"You guys better start heading home, that goes to you to Brenda you know how your mom is."

He says and gets into his car and drives away. Jeffrey looks to his right seeing Brenda thinking they were alone.

"BOO" Kevin says jumping in front of them.

This didn't surprise the two but they both looked down at him.

"Good try kiddo" Jeffrey says

"You guys didn't get scared?" Kevin says

"naw we didn't" Brenda says

"So are we gonna go sis" Kevin says

Brenda nods and the both start heading home but Jeffrey stops her and looks up at her. He does a nervous chuckle.

"Um I know this is a weird question but like I'm new in town and you are the only friend I got in this place. So can I have your number?"

"oooh" Kevin says with a singy voice and the two glared at him. She looks back at Jeffrey.

"Ok fine like there isn't many guys here and this is a small town not a lot of crimes go out here. so yea here it's"

She gave her number to Jeffrey as he saves it in his phone.

"Don't do or send anything stupid ok!"

He nods and sees the two walk away going back to their homes. Jeffrey found himself alone in the deserted parking lot of Litwaks Arcade. He sighs and looks up at the twilight sky. He sees a shooting star and smiles.

"he he it be cool to meet this 'gamer kid' maybe someday" He says looks down and remembers this girl made him lose his Skateboard.

He shakes his head with a smile and walks home while listening to his music.

End of Chapter 1...

(Now that Jeffrey has entered the small town meeting friends who welcomed him with open arms. Next chapter Jeffrey will find something he loves but in the end he vanishes and never came out the arcade.) (hi guys yea i deleted the other story cause, holy crap so much mistakes and there were some idea still lingering so I've started all over but i still using the basic plot. next chapter will be on Wednesday. i swear to you it won't take a month or a freaking year. well cya!)


	2. Chapter 2- That's My Favorite Game!

Three Weeks Later...

Jeffrey and Brenda have become close friends and spent time together playing games and trying to best each other out. Though they both fight time to time but play around a lot too. And Litwak and Jeffrey have also become great friends and he'll talk about Josh and how the arcade is going. Sadly there are less and less kids coming cause of consoles are taking over. This saddens the old man and not seeing any income for his arcade kind of close to a point he'll shut it down. Jeffrey gave him an idea if he could do a gamble to place new games and see if more kids would come. He thought about it seeing the risk of wasting money or still no kids will come in. He nods and went to risk it. Jeffrey smiles and couldn't wait for those new games. 

Chapter 2- That's My Favorite Game!

Three Days Later...

Sunlight shines through the window lighting up the room and some of the light shines on Jeffrey's eyes which he opens slowly showing his dim green eyes. He slowly starts to wakes up. He sits up straight and rubs his eyes. Looks outside and sees it's a clear day then stretches. He takes the covers off him and sits on the edge of the bed. He yawns and walks to the mirror. He checks himself self and brushes his hair back smiling. He points at the mirror.

"Dam I'm one sexy beast Ha!"

He heads over to his wardrobe opens it up and wonders what to wear. He made up his mind and puts on a blue polo shirt and his favorite gray sweater then puts on jeans and his gray convers. As Jeffrey is getting ready he then smells a strong scent of waffles lingering in his room. He smiles then walks out his room and goes downstairs following the smell of the waffles.

Downstairs...

"Hiya mom"

"Well you woke up in a good mood what's up? no wait let me guess you're going back to the arcade"

"Ha-ha yea!" Jeffrey says sitting down to eat.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why I can't be? Just kidding Litwak the owner of the arcade has bought new arcade games. but I don't know which ones. He said he bought a few so I can't wait to check 'em out"

"pues mijo, nesesitas a calmalte. You need to calm down"

"Ok 'He says and finishes up his breakfast and opens the door. He takes out his new Skateboard that his mom bought. He looks back 'see you later mom" He says and closes the door behind him then jumps on his skateboard board and rides to Litwaks Arcade.

Around The Block...

Jeffrey sways side to side on his ride and hums to his music. He sees a young couple coming. The girl is holding the leash and walking their dog that's a Chihuahua. He shakes his head in disappointment. As he was passing by them the Chihuahua jumps in front of him and Jeffrey ollies over the small dog.

"Hey be careful you punk" The young girl yells at him.

"Don't count on it, beautiful" He says going faster

He sees the two got mad at his remark and Jeffrey laughs as he rides his way to the arcade.

Litwaks Arcade Parking Lot...

Jeffrey enters the parking lot at sees a big truck in front of the arcade and sees movers with jumpsuits are unloading new games off their truck and putting them in. Right beside by the double doors is Litwak a middle age man holding a clipboard seeing the game going in. Jeffrey hurries and gets near him.

"Hey mister"

"Hey Jeffrey, they came today!"

Jeffrey skids next to him and kicks up his board.

"What games did you buy?"

"Well ha-ha straight to the point well here 'He hands him over a clip board he was holding' I bought a few I heard these are very popular"

Jeffrey looks over the pages and his eyes widen with enlightenment and a bright smile spreads across his face. Seeing his day just keeps getting better. The games He bought are all his favorite games. He starts to read out loud the list of games.

"you bought the Halo 1 demo and Kingdom Hearts, Mine Craft, Mass Effect 2, The Walking Dead by telltale, Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Ha-ha this is amazing dude. The first game I'm gonna play is halo that's my favorite game. But bro th-th- This is just beautiful. Jeffrey says placing his finger on his face pretending to shed a tear.

"ha-ha but I had to do a big sacrifice, I had to make space and this game was already collecting dust. it had to go."

"what game?" Jeffrey says

Then right on cue the doors fly open and the movers are carrying out the game called Contra. Jeffrey kind of feels heartbroken and looks down. Even though he's been in this town for a month he's always played every game in the arcade. He even tries to beat Josh's score. He remembers the rage quit moments with contra, Jeffrey chuckles at the thought and looks back up at the game that was one of his favorites going away. It's a great classic a 8-bit it Will always be remembered. Litwak puts his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Well Jeffrey, games come and go. But this one was also one of my favorites but it will never be forgotten." He says patting Jeffrey's shoulder

Litwak scratches his head like he's done this before like a De-ja-vu moment but litwak shakes his head. Jeffrey and Litwak see the movers getting ready to depart. The games were already played for and the two stand by the door seeing the truck drive away. a moment passes by and Jeffrey claps his hands together.

"Ok my wigga 'hands back the clipboard' imma go play!" Jeffrey says and zips inside the arcade. Litwak gets surprise seeing Jeffrey disappeared in seconds.

Inside Litwaks Arcade...

Jeffrey walks into the Arcade and he knows it's pretty early so it's just him in here. He grows anxious to play the new games. But first he's gonna find his favorite game 'Halo' but he hears someone tapping buttons. He looks around seeing no one. he thought he was the only one here. Jeffrey walks around the corner to see who it is and finds Brenda playing Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey Brenda!" He says walking next to her but she doesn't notice him.

He sees her really focused in the game and sees her executing combos and defeating bosses left and right. In the game it shows that you get to play with famous Disney characters and fight together in different places. On the screen he sees her defeating the heartless like toys and making them drop green and yellow orbs all over on the place. as the enemy she slain exploded.

And seeing Disney villain's characters in all the different worlds. so much references having two great game in one. Jeff sees her having fun but he didn't get a response from her. Wants to surprise her. He walks from behind and cover's her eyes

"Guess who!" He says covering her eyes with surprised her then she elbows him hard in the face. Jeffrey collapses on the floor on his butt.

"Ah shit the hurt!" he says rubbing his nose.

She paused her game and turns around and sees its Jeffrey. He's on the floor rubbing his nose.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry' she kneels next to him looking at his eyes' I thought I was the only one here geez you scared me"

Jeffrey sees their eyes meet and he starts to blush a small bit and shakes his head and stands up.

"I'm good, I'm good" Jeffrey says brushing himself off and she helps him up. She heads back to play her game.

He walks next to her and sees she's about to finish the game. He looks at the screen and a clip shows sora running to kairi seeing her down on the floor. And sora gets informed that she's a princess seeing his childhood friend possessed such a power. And that without her power the keyhole cannot be completed and that her heart is inside sora. Sora realizes the situation his in but he defeats Riku/ansem. He sees that the key Riku/ansem have unlocks hearts but it's worth the sacrifice for her and a way to wake up kairi. He grabs the sword points it at his chest and looks at kairi's body and stabs himself and releasing kairi heart and waking her up and the other princess. Kairi wakes up and see's sora falling she runs and tries to catch him in her arms but he fades away into glowing dust. And the demo ends there.

"That was really cute" Brenda says

"Yea that's some kawii shit"

"Jeffrey!"

"What! There are no kids here, we're early"

"Yea my little brother is here"

"Oh really? I think he didn't hear me. Well I'm sorry let's go find out what's he playing" The two agree and head their way to Kevin.

They both walk to the other side and find Kevin playing Mine craft one of the new games.

"Hey there Kev, what are you doing?" Brenda says

The two see Kevin's screen and shows him placing obsidian blocks three by four. Jeffrey smiles knowing what he's doing. And it gave it away seeing his inventory filled with weapons and ladders.

"I'm going to the end" Kevin says and lighting up the portal with a flint and steel.

He steps in and it teleports him to a dark world filled with enemy's everywhere called ender men's. Then a large shadow flies over the floating island it's a Dragon and it lands on one of the towers and roars seeing Kevin walking over his land. Kevin looks down without making eye contact with the endermen and sets up like a small shack made out of Obsidian.

"Bro like how much obsidian did you mine up!" Jeffrey says surprised

"Enough, I sure don't want to die"

"Ñoo, Damn"

Kevin places a bed so if he dies he can come back. He walks out holding lots of ladders and a diamond sword with an enchanted bow and flame arrows in his inventory.

"He-he looks like you are ready for war"

"It is war"

"Ok"

Brenda chuckles then on the screen the big black Dragon swoops down from a tower breathing purple fire as he goes towards Kevin.

"Uh oh' he gets hit by the fire and starts to lose hearts. He goes to his inventory and throws a healing potion to the floor healing himself.

"That was to close"

"So the Dragon is what needs to be destroyed, so how do you guys kill it?"

"On top of the towers" Kevin and Jeffrey say at the same time and look at each other and smile.

"On the top are theses generators that heal the Dragon, he needs to climb them all...or shoot it from afar destroying them so he can kill the dragon."

"Wow you're such a nerd"

"HEY! You play games too, you really are mean"

"Ha-ha I'm just joking around" she says nudging Jeffrey

Moments Later...

On Kevin's screen shows him climbing the last tower and destroying the last generator. He sees the Dragon roars and flies at Kevin but misses and then turns around and flies to the middle. The Dragon descends slowly and lands on the exiting portal. The dragon is right below Kevin he just needs to shoot him with his enchanted arrows and that's it. He looks in his inventory but sees he is low on arrows.

"Ah darn it, 'thinks for a minute' screw it!" he says and pulls back the string on his bow and starts to shoot at the Dragon. The health bar of the Dragon is going down rapidly. It was about to die but it roars and flies away turns around and flies at Kevin. He only has three arrows left.

He fires one and hits him, he fires another but misses just one more and he dies. The Dragon is just seconds to devour the character and Kevin pulls back the last arrow and aims at its head.

"Head shot!" Kevin says letting go as the arrow whooshes through the air at the Dragons head as he stops right in front of him and starts to curl up ascending up to the sky and starts to shine brightly.

"RUN ITS GONNA BLOW" Kevin says and tries to climb Down but the explosion pushed him off the ladder making hit the ground hard but survived having a half heart left. he looks over where the Dragon was killed and finds a sea of Floating EXP and he went running and looks up but accidentally looks at an endermen's eyes.

"uh-oh, no no NO!' The ender men appears before him and kills him' awww man I lost everything" He says but remembers he made a bed in this world and he went back to being happy.

Kevin runs out the small shack He made and ignores his belongings and runs past it and jumps in the portal where the Dragon died.

"Well that's it..." Kevin says

"Was kind of intense" Jeffrey says

"Why do people like this game?" Brenda says

"It's an addicting game, I dare to play it and you'll see for yourself" Jeffrey says crossing his arms.

"Bet!"

"Ok let's bet"

The two shake hands then nod at each other.

"Maybe later"

"Ahh haha ok, hey can you help me find the game halo" Jeffrey says to Brenda and she agrees.

They both start looking around and he sees the place getting more and more filled with kids. As they notice this it means Jeffrey's idea worked. They kept walking down and he spotted Litwak playing on of the games. The game he's playing is Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Jeffrey and Brenda walk next to him and his screen shows him in Lost Woods with that nostalgic song in the background and him trying to find out the maze to get to the temple.

"Hey! I see you're enjoying the game there Litwak" Brenda says

"Well kind of" Litwak replies

"What do you mean kind of this game is amazing!"

"No I don't mean that' then Navi the fairy stops in front of link saying hey listen! repeatedly to point out something obvious' I meant that" Litwak says sighing.

"ooohhh" Brenda and Jeffrey say at the same time. Understanding him they were thinking he was saying bad stuff about the game.

"Yea she gets annoying once in a while" Jeffrey says looking at the screen smiling

"Once in a while!? 'Litwak says looking at him surprised' are you serious!, like I don't know of its part of the game of cause it's new but ITS ANNOYING."

"Ok dude don't rage quit over something like that."

Litwak doesn't reply and they hear Navi again but his face grows a bit upset then Jeffrey and Brenda slowly back away from him before he loses his mind. Both of them kept searching for the game and Brenda finds one of her best friend who surprisingly is in the arcade.

"Jessica!"

"Heey!" Jessica says and Brenda hugs her then split apart.

"My it's so weird seeing you here, weren't you writing that story?"

"Yea I was but I heard about the news of the arcade so I wanted a break and came to check it out, but look at this." Jessica says

"It's the walking dead!" Jeffrey says interrupting her.

"Yea, the walking dead! this games which adapts to the choices you make. This story is tailored by how you play. Right now I'm escaping with Lee and Clementine." Jessica says

Then the screen fades out and fades in showing a black man on the floor slowly regaining his vision that's blurry and disoriented.

"Lee wake up! Please don't be dead, please no" Clementine says and lee wakes up all dizzy.

He is starting to see clearly. He finds Clem on top of him trying to wake him up.

"Lee! i was so scared...I-I thought you left me...I I, I saw my parents, It was horrible"

"I know, they didn't get you right"

"no, we got away...they are dead all right"

"We have to get out of here fast!" Lee says trying to get up but sit back down.

"We can't there's thousands out there!"

"I'm sorry Clem but i have to show you something 'Lee sows his wrist and shows Clem the bite mark on him' I should have told you sooner...I'm sorry"

"no, no, That's not... no no NO NO! NO!" Clem says her eyes widen being fully shocked seeing Lee will become one of them.

"i need your help i might be a little slow" Lee says and Clementine helps him to walk to the other side.

Weak Lee can't go any further and collapses on the floor crawls to the wall and lies on his back.

"Please, please try and get up." Clementine speaks to lee with a crying voice.

"Sorry my time is near you have to do something fast!"

Then clementine understands and does what Lee is telling her. She opens a door near her finds a trapped police zombie on a chair caring a gun and a handcuffs. Lee tells her and guides her to first put the hand cuff on the zombie and then take the gun. Clementine did what was told and now is holding the gun she took from the zombie. Then the three get sad over the situation. Jessica tries to stay strong but her eyes start to water up. She's deciding the fate of lee and doesn't know what to do.

"But I don't want him to turn or him to leave me!" Jessica says getting a strong grip on the controls.

"Then what do you choose?" Jeffrey says with his arms crossed Brenda she wipes her eyes and they all look back at the game.

"I'm sorry Lee" she chooses to kill him and clementine cries saying.

"But…im little"

"Your strong Clem you can do…anything"

"My parents…it was horrible… And now you? PLEASE don't be one of them!"

"Clem you have to shoot me. Don't let me turn" Lee says as it gets harder to breath

"You can do it. Know you can"

"Okay, Lee…I can do it. I can"

"You'll be okay"

Brenda looks away from the screen and holds on to Jeffrey's arm and squeezes her eyes tight and Jeffrey hears Clementine crying. Jeffrey sees the poor child trembling holding the gun and tears rolling down her cheeks. She takes aim at Lee and clenched her eyes shut and squeezes the trigger BAM!

The screen goes back and a soft meddling song goes on. They see the stats and the credits. A moment passes and the three stay quiet.

"That was something! You know they made season 2" Jeffrey says trying to cheer up Jessica.

She flinches turns around and looks at Jeffrey with sparkling eyes.

"Are you serious!" she says

"Yea I am" Jeffrey says with a warm smile

She shoots up from her seat and runs out the arcade. Brenda and Jeffrey just stand there shocked.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I-i don't even know"

They both look at each other and back at the empty seat.

"Screw it, let's go"

Jeffrey says and Brenda follows him. The two kept walking searching for Jeffrey's game. Then they hear Litwaks voice in the background.

"SHUT UP NAVI! I NOW WHAT THAT IS" Litwak says and Jeffrey and Brenda chuckled.

The two have entered a part of the arcade that's a bit barren and a few kids around. Jeffrey sees a game still covered by a cloth over it. With a beam of light shining over it. He gets closer and looks at it.

"Feels like a game show" Jeffrey says and pulls the cloth

And reveals what he's been waiting for. The arcade game 'Halo' was before his eyes. He feels his whole day can't get better than this. Brenda walks next to him and looks at the game.

"So this is the game you wanted to play...never heard of it" Brenda says with her arms crossed.

"OH HEELLL NO!" Jeffrey says in his head.

"Well you are in for a surprise! This is gonna blow your mind" Jeffrey says placing in his quarters in the game slot.

The theme song of the game goes on. Jeffrey hums to the song and starts to play. Like it's a demo there are certain levels he can play in a limited time. The selected mission he picked was 'The Maw' and he started off in the final run where he already blew up the four shafts to continue the self-destruct sequence to blow up the Pillar of Autumn. As he goes up the elevator Cortana an A.I. calls Fore hammer a close friend and a pilot for an evac.

"Cortana what's going on down there? is everything all right?"

"Negative, Negative we got a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion core. the engine must have sustained more damage than we thought" Cortana says then turns to Jeffrey.

"Analyzing, we have five before the fusion reactors detonated, we have to evac NOW! Activating count down timer when it reaches zero the fusion reactors will reach to a temperature of 100 million degrees, you don't want to be here when it blows." Cortana says

Jeffrey hurries into the hanger as some parts in the area explodes he hops on a warthog and puts the pedal to the metal leaving the small hanger and running over the flood and Covenant alike. Debris are falling everywhere and explosion going off destroying everything. Jeffrey goes up and down ramps avoiding gunfire from the enemy and swerve left and right not getting in the fire of an explosion.

Everything is going great for him until an explosion goes off from behind the car and making it flip and slide. Time was a critical factor Jeffrey hurries and flips the car and takes a glimpse of the timer and saw he only had two minutes and thirty seconds. He hops and hurries again. The warthog flies over a ramp as sentinels try to kill him and lands perfectly and he's getting near his checkpoint. That's when Cortana tells him to slow down and stop.

"Stop, here is where Fore hammer will come to pick us up." Cortana says with relief.

Chief sees at the corner of his eye Fore hammer already in trouble. Her pelican (an aircraft) was already giving out smoke and on fire.

"Fore hammer you got two banshees on your six, EVADE I say again EVADE." Cortana says

"I'VE BEEN HIT, I CAN'T STOP TO HELP, I CAN'T HOLD ON!" Fore hammer say as the two see her going down.

"We still have a chance, there is a long sword still docked if we go there now! We can still make it." Cortana says still having hope.

Jeffrey goes full throttle and goes full speed. There's been double the explosion and debris Jeffrey goes on keeping a cool head. But the Covenant aren't fighting they are all running for their life's. But the Flood still are being stubborn and killing everything in their paths. Jeffrey runs them all over and goes through a tunnel as lots of explosions go off inside and running over the enemy. He flies out and crashes into one of those big barrels and sees he entered the hanger with the last docked aircraft. He looks at the timer and sees he hasn't have much time left just 30 seconds till this airship blows.

He hops out the car and starts running and gunning. The hanger was big and it was a three way war. Jeffrey was caught in the middle of a firefight between The Flood and The Covenant. Jeffrey carrying a shotgun blasts his way through. As guts of the flood and alien blood fly Jeffrey makes it to the long sword and finishes the game.

The last clip shows Chief escaping Halo and they look back at what they've done. A huge explosion goes off splitting the halo weapon in half as a large piece flies and collides with the other side creating a bigger explosion.

"Are we the only ones that survived" Master Chief says

"Scanning, just dust and echoes, we are all that's left we did what we had to do for humanity, Halo...it's finished"

"No, we are just getting started" Master Chief says Taking off his helmet

And then the score board shows up displaying Jeffrey as the top high score of the game. There was an option below that he could also play a halo 2 demo. He was about to click yes to play but he heard someone fake coughs behind him. Jeffrey turns around and sees a HUGE line of kids behind waiting on Jeffrey.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jeffrey says in his head but sighs in disappointment seeing he can't play the option of Halo 2. He looks around and sees Brenda left him while he was playing.

"Maybe she got bored?" Jeffrey says and then shrugs.

He sees the whole place like a sea of kids. His plan was a success and Litwak must be lots of money. Jeffrey walks to the center of the arcade and sees a fat kid. Entering the arcade holding and eating Chips and Soda as crumbs fall behind him. He's walking to the game Fix It Felix Jr. He places the food next to the controllers and some of the chips and soda fall to the ground.

"This fatass is making a mess" Jeffrey says to himself and walks over to the fat kid.

"hey kid you got to be careful, there is electricity running back there."

"You're not my mom! Get lost skinny! Before I make you!" The fat kid says looking at the screen.

"Wow aren't you a little shit, hey fatass I'm say to be careful"

"What did you call me?! White cracker" The fat kid says and pushes Jeffrey.

He sees this kid is looking for a fight. Jeffrey looks left and right to see if anyone is watching and no one is. He looks at the kid with a serious face.

"You sure as hell don't want me pissed off, you seem to be in a really bad mood" Jeffrey says trying to keep his cool.

"or what are you gonna d- 'Jeffrey punches him on the face and he stumbles back and hits the arcade game making his drink spills between Pac-man and Fix It Felix Jr. The kid stands up holding his left face cheek and slowly starts to cry and runs out the arcade.

Jeffrey noticed what he done and shakes his head. He looks at the game and sees the kid left his chips and the drink fell between the two games. He moves the two games aside and see a big puddle near the surge bar but something caught his eye. There was a sparkling blue light he gets a closer view and sees one of the plugs have been ripped.

"Ah crap, must have been the movers..." Jeffrey says then he hears someone calling him.

He turns around and sees the fat kid again but he threw his fist at Jeffrey punching in the face. He steps on the puddle and losses his balance and tries to hang on to the side of the arcade game but the kid kicks his arm. Jeffrey let's go and falls down and hits his head hard against the surge bar and gets knocked out. The kid kicks him in the stomach.

"That's for punching me you asshole!" The fat kid says and moves the arcade games back into place like if nothing happened and he takes his chips and walks away. On the other hand the cord sparks up and wiggled everywhere and attaches to Jeffrey on the back of his head as it electrocutes him. He jumps and twitches then stops. A small blue light flies into the cord and into the surge bar. Jeffrey lies unconscious and motionless not breathing at all. At the same time He flies through the cord and enters Game Central Station but he gets pulled into Sugar Rush. Again, a small blue light travels through the cord into Sugar Rush.

Few Hours Later...

It was closing time and kids were heading home and Brenda and Litwak stood by the door waiting for Jeffrey. They've been always been the last ones out.

"Jeffrey! Are you here? 'they get no response' Maybe he left early" Litwak says then shrugs and closes the door then locks it.

"It's still weird, He never left early before" Brenda says thinking about it.

"Well I needed to tell him something and you too" Litwak says walking next to Brenda and Her brother.

"What is it?" She says

"Like its summer, there's been a big warning about a hurricane coming up here. Like global warming is screwing up the world. Anyways Brenda when see him again tell him that I'm going to close up shop for a week. They say it's coming next week so that's when I close up."

"ok it better safe than not, I'll tell him Litwak see ya later" She says and sees Litwak getting in his car and then drives home.

She then looks to her right at her little brother who is a bit dowsing off and she picks him up and puts him on her shoulder and takes him home.

End Of Chapter 2...

(Jeffrey is unconscious in the arcade not breathing or moving. On the other hand he flies through Game Central Station into Sugar Rush. He wakes up in a unknown world. He goes on a big adventure to figure out where and how he got here...and try to survive) (there im finished *throws laptop* i can't wait for chapter 3 XD CYYAAA!)


	3. Chapter 3- This has to be a Dream!

Sugar Rush...

Rancis's House...

"ok to day is going to be the day! ' he's getting himself dressed and ready' I've been waiting for to long, I have to do it now! 'He puts on some cologne and walks out the front door' I'm going to ask Vanellope out!" He says shutting the door behind as he jumps in his karts starts his engine and drives off to the horizon.

Chapter 3- This has to be a Dream!

Vanellope's Castle...

There was a party going on at the castle. Today they're Celebrating the anniversary of their game. Karts were parked in front of the castle's gate as Characters and Civilians are going in hand in hand with each other heading towards the castle. Rancis was one of the few that came late he comes in fast and drifts his kart in front of the castle and stops next to Gloyds kart then parks it there. He jumps out and hurries in.

His friends were already waiting for him at the colossal chocolate double doors. They were teasing him for being a loner, Gloyd has Taffyta and malarkey has Minty Zaki. Rancis was on his own for a while but today he was gonna change that. Everything changed after that day of the Cybug attack, three weeks later they were all getting together and then Rancis days went slower and slower. he had to change it all.

"hey there Rancis, where's your girl? oh wait haha" Gloyd says with a smirk.

"Screw you! Gloyd" Rancis says pushing him aside walking past him.

Gloyd doesn't do anything but crosses his arms looking at Rancis as he walks away.

"you sure are a mean fellow" Swizzel says looking to Gloyd disappointed.

"naw he knows I'm messing with him, anyways let's head inside" Gloyd says

Few minutes later...

Everybody walked down the big red carpet besides it were guarded Oreo soldiers with their spears. Sour Bill led them all to the castles living room. Everybody walked in and some gasp over the New addition to the castle it's a vast open space, on the right a long table with food and drinks at the far end is the DJ booth on top of a stage playing music and in the middle is a big dance floor the same one in Fix It Felix pent house but bigger. the ceiling has a huge disco ball.

Vanellope was dressed elegantly and beautiful. Everybody waits then they all hear fanfare and Sour Bill Clears his voice.

"please welcome our rightful ruler, President Vanellope" Sour Bill says with a little perk in his voice.

Vanellope appears in front of Dj booth all dressed elegantly and beautiful. then walks up to a small podium. She greets everyone and gave a wonderful speech for the game and years to come. She also gave everyone a friendly reminder that after the attack of the Cybugs she strengthen the police so if anything, they might have a chance fighting chance to defend themselves. police have Helicopters, Tanks and skilled officers. Then she claps her hands twice.

"let the party begin" She says glitching out of her dress underneath was her racing outfit and lands on the dance floor.

Rancis straighten his collar and gulps.

"now's my chance" Rancis says with determination.

But everyone raced to the dance floor. Vanellope disappeared in the crowd as he lost sight of her. He looks around frantically and walks into the crowd of dancing kids. He gently pushes everyone out the way and he's searching for her then he feels someone tapping his shoulder and he turns around and sees it's Swizzel.

"hey who are you looking for? bro" Swizzel says

"um I'm looking for Vanellope."

"oh well she's not here, 'points were the food is at' she went to go get a drink I saw her leave"

"Thanks" Rancis says and heads to the table.

He stumbles out of the crowd and looks around the table. He sees Vanellope by the fruit punch bowl. He smiles and walks towards her and she notices him and waves.

"hey butter fingers what's up"

"oh nothing, just wanted to say this is a great party" he says leaning on the table next to her.

"yea thanks to Ralph and Felix they helped me out. I owe them though haha. you sure look professional Rancis"

"ha ha well everyone here is, we're all wearing suits"

"well hehe yea but you look cute in it, I don't want to wear my dress."

"DO IT NOW! ITS YOUR CHANCE!" Rancis screams in his head.

"um Vanellope can I ask you something?"

"sure, go ahead" She says and takes a sip if her drink.

"um' it's getting harder for him to breathe' will you' he gulps' Will you go out with me?" Rancis says looking into her eyes.

She looks at him puzzled. and takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry Rancis but I'm not interested in dating now, I hope I didn't hurt you" Vanellope says looking at him worried.

Rancis kept a straight happy face but deep inside his whole world fell apart and his body went numb and trying to hold back tears.

"naw I'm good haha I was just wondering that's all." Rancis says with a smile forcing himself to laugh.

"you sure?"

"definitely, well I'm going to go do something now haha I'll see you later." Rancis says walking backwards waving at Vanellope then turns around then heads into the crowd

"bye Butter fingers" Vanellope says waving at him.

Outside The Castle...

Rancis was still forcing a smile till he gets out the castle and closes the door behind him. He fell on his knees and sees his tears hitting the floor. He shakes his head violently and stands back up and hops on his kart and drives away.

He was heading to the candy cane forest. going up a small hill getting deep into the forest. There he has this secret place he goes whenever he's feeling down. He kept replaying what she said to him. As the wind is blowing against his face he grips tighter on the steering wheel clenching his eyes shut holding back tears. he steps hard on the pedal going faster.  
He gives up and opens his eyes and his tears come pouring down and his lips quivering.

"AHHHHHHH, DAMMIT WHYY" Rancis says screaming and sobbing.

He was getting near his sanctuary. It was a cliff by the forest it was up high plus fat from the castle. He parked next to a tree and got off his kart then headed to the edge. he kept replaying her words and he got aggravated and teared and ripped of his suit revealing his racing outfit underneath. he throws his suit on the floor and stomps on it and kicks it aside.

He sits on the edge of the cliff dangling his legs in the looks over the vast sea of chocolate before him. He looks at the horizon and up at the sky.

"I wish this luck can change" Rancis says

But he notices a big blue light streaking across the sky. Then a small piece separates from the big one. The big light Disappears and fades away into the ocean but the small light kept going. Rancis though it was a shooting star so he closes his eyes and wishes the same thing again.

He looks back up at the star but sees something odd. The star turn in mid air and started heading towards Rancis. He sees this but doesn't move the light came close to him. He looks at it with awe but covers his head with his hands seeing it as it flew over him and crashing into the forest. The whole floor shook. Rancis lost his balance and found himself hanging onto the cliffs edge. the explosion was great and trees all pointed away a thick cloud of smoke and chocolate dust blew away from the explosion.

Rancis almost fell down but climb himself back up. Then sees a big heavy cloud of chocolate dust in the forest, its like wall,It's hard to see his kart but curiosity got him and wanted to see what crashed. he heads inside his hand over his eyes trying to see and not getting cocoa dust in them.

This dust was really thick and sadly no wind to blow it all away. He kept walking to a point were he thought he saw slender man. Rancis made it out of the wall of heavy dust then his eyes widen with shock and wonder.

There was this huge crater the size of two football smoke coming out of it it was recent so it's still hot. he then sees someone unconscious down at the middle of the crater but it was glitching violently blue sparks everywhere. Rancis jumps and hurries in the crater and runs to the middle. He notices the familiar face then it hit him remembering when he was attacked by ryo and Josh came to help Rancis. but he looks down at the body and something tells him it's not Josh. He kneels next to him and tries yo wake him up.

he starts glitching like crazy again and as soon it stops Jeff wakes up gasping holding his chest with one hand his whole body hurting from the fall then looks to his left and sees it a small boy.

"what the he'll happened?" Jeffrey says panting trying to catch his breath.

"well you were flying then crashed here."

"I Was WHAT? flying? what the- 'he looks around him and sees he's in a Carter' well no shit, where the hell am i?" He says looking at Rancis.

"you're in sugar rush"

"I'm in what? the game? you're joking, seriously where am i?" Jeffrey says with a serious face.

"you don't believe me, this is sugar rush or did you forget?"

"forget what? screw it I'll ask questions later" Jeffrey says and stands up but felt a sharp pain on both his legs and falls down on his knees.

"ahhh! DAMMIT!" Jeffrey yells in agony.

Rancis walks next to Jeffrey and places his arm over his shoulder.

"I'll help you out" Rancis says as they both walk to the edge of the crater.

"thanks kid, say I didn't catch your name" Jeffrey says looking at him.

"the name's Rancis"

"Rancis? sounds familiar, ' He says But then it hits him and he stops walking. Rancis notices this and Jeffrey looks at him with wide eyes' you're Rancis, Rancis Fluggerbutter?" Jeffrey says with a hint of shock in his voice.

"yea you remembered my name"

Jeffrey grows more shocked and looks all around him seeing the sky with its strange yellowing color and the ground a variety of different candy and color. Everything around him was made of candy. Jeffrey looks at him stunned and can't even say a word.

"im-I'm inside a video game... how, how did this happen?"

"don't ask me, I saw you crash here"

"I have to get out of here.' Jeffrey says shaking his head and facing the reality he's in' help me get out and i pay you back when I get the chance." Jeffrey says

Rancis nods to the idea and he helps Jeffrey up as the two got out of the crater. Rancis notices that the dust begins to lift and fade slowly and he could see his kart far away safe and Jeffrey sees what's he done. the whole place all the trees where pointing away and some ripped off the ground.

"come on I'll take you to my kart"

"good idea my legs are freaking killing me" Jeffrey says and they walk to Rancis's kart.

Police station...

Top Tower...

Papa bear sees a mysterious smoke going up to the sky deep on the forest. this could mean trouble and she he picked up his walkie talkie.

"control, this is papa bear over."

"I read you loud and clear papa bear what's your status."

"there seems to be a disturbance in sector 5 deep in the forest, there seems like a fire or something exploded, send someone to check it out" Papa bear says squinting at the forest.

"copy that papa bear, will send a dispatch team to check it out. stand by, ok they're on their way"

Back With Jeffrey...

As Rancis helps Jeffrey walk through the forest the two were silent for a moment till Jeffrey breaks the silence.

"hey Rancis"

"yea?"

"how's life here? living inside a video game"

"ok I guess"

"ok? come on give me some details bro"

"well life here is like clock work when the arcade opens, but when it closes we do what ever we want."

"I just can't believe you guys are alive...it's trippy" Jeffrey says shaking his head still not believing in any of this making himself think it's all a dream.

"well today is the anniversary of Sugar Rush."

"what you guys celebrate the games anniversary?"

"yea the day we got plugged in"

"weird, weird ass place I'm in" Jeffrey says to himself.

He then notices the whole fog lifted and everything was all clear. but he hears something coming from a distance and starts to look around. Rancis sees him acting weird.

"what's wrong?"

"shhh, can you hear that?"

Rancis stays silent for a moment but hears nothing.

"I can't hear anything."

"wait a minute' he looks back at the crater and they didn't seem to be far from it but he hears something really familiar' sirens, the cops are coming" Jeffrey says with a serious face.

"maybe they can help us"

"no! don't! I don't want to be trapped in a Alice in wonderland prison, just hurry and get me out of here"

"ok" Rancis says getting a bit worried.

as they walk faster now Rancis can hear the police sirens coming but really fast. the two made it to Rancis's kart but he notices its not where he left it. now it's closer to the cliff maybe the explosion pushed it back.

the two got in but he also noticed he isn't far from the crater. so the heavy dust gave it an illusion that it was hear the sirens getting louder and sees them pulling up to crash site. both of them see a glazed donut and a Twinkie. Rancis starts the kart and drives behind a tree to not get caught.

"it's Wynchel and Duncan!" Rancis whispers to Jeffrey.

"who?"

"those two cops were the only police members we had and a few other guys but like president Vanellope' he gets a bit sad' she hot the police stronger."

"president? look Rancis explain everything to me later but we gotta get out of here before we get caught."

Rancis nods but they still listen to the cops. Wynchel the donut takes a peek inside the crater and spots something.

"hey Duncan look! 'points at the middle of the crater' there's something shiny there!" He says and jumps in.

he walks to the middle and kneels down next to what he found. it's a metal necklace he picks it up and wipes off the cocoa dust off it and sees something inscribed on it saying 'hero' he then takes it to Duncan.

Wynchel walks next to his buddy and shows him the evidence on what he found. Jeffrey from far away sees what the cop has on his hands and felt numb and went pale. he places his hand gently over his neck and doesn't feel his necklace on him.

"oh my God...we have to get back my necklace fast." Jeffrey says afraid and angry.

"calm down, we can't go just like that!" Rancis says being reasonable. he what's to help out then he remembers Vanellope, how his life's kinda sucks. having no one then gets rejected and no one seems to care. He gets a tighter grip on his steering wheel and looks at Jeffrey.

"I'm gonna regret this but hold on!" Rancis says and does a burn out and turns and drives at the cops.

The burn out created a loud sound grabbing Wynchel and Duncan's attention and they both see someone coming from the forest going straight at them. Duncan walks in front of the incoming kart and waves his hands saying to stop. Rancis goes full throttle and Duncan jumps out the way. Rancis slows down and hits Wynchel who's on the hood. Jeffrey stands up and punches the cop in the face knocking him out. He then grabs his necklace back and kicks the cop off the hood. He notices his legs doesn't hurt anymore he sits back down and Rancis backs up and drives away but Duncan runs to the side of the kart he jumps and hangs on the spoilers. Jeffrey sees this and climbs to the back and tries to get the cop off.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULT ON A OFFICER, STOP YOUR VEHICLE NOW!" Duncan says hanging on to the speeding kart.

"in YOUR DREAMS BITCH!" Jeffrey says and punches Duncan in the face making him to let go of the car and rolls to the side of the road and sees the kart driving away to the horizon. he hurries and takes out his walkie talkie and runs back to his buddy while calling control.

"CONTROL DO YOU READ ME!"

"yes Duncan we read you what's your status over"

"WE WERE UNDER ATTACK! THERE WAS SOMEONE AT THE CRASH"

"take a deep breath man and tell me what happened over"

"Wynchel has found evidence at the crash, something of a metal necklace or something then this kid actually two came out of no where and tried to run us over! they knocked out Wynchel and took the evidence and now they're leaving the forest CALL EVERYONE WE NEED TO STOP THEM!" Duncan says a bit panicking but serious.

"I hear you loud and clear I'm sending all units to your position, this could be our biggest catch yet over" Control says

"copy that! Duncan out!" He says as he makes it it his unconscious buddy and tries to wake him up.

Back With Jeffrey...

the two drive down. a hill getting out of the forest.

"WHOAA that's was awesome, I never knew you had it in you wow bro!" Jeffrey says laughing and surprised.

Rancis doesn't say word but seems afraid.

"we gotta get out of here! quick.!" Rancis says keeping his eyes on the road.

Then Jeffrey hears more sirens from behind but with an additional noise. he turns back and becomes shock.

"THEY HAVE A CHOPPER!" Jeffrey says

five cops cars and trucks get behind by a few meters from Rancis. Jeffrey notices some one in the CHOPPER is holding a microphone.

"THIS IS THE S.R.P.D. STOP YOUR VEHICLE AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" An Officer says from inside the chopper.

"I don't want to go to jail, IM TO YOUNG FOR THIS!" Rancis screams getting more afraid.

"get a grip of yourself Rancis' Jeffrey slaps him' don't lose and try to lose them, look! ' Jeffrey points ahead' there's an exit into the city let's try and lose them there" Jeffrey says coming with the plan.

Rancis agrees and drives faster but one of the trucks ram jim from behind and Jeffrey turns around mad and flips the bird at the truck driver.

"HOLD ON!" Rancis says as he does a sharp turn into the city and the truck behind then flips over same goes to some other cop cars. they lost have of the force that were chasing them. But Jeffrey looks back and sees more cops also three helicopters in pursuit after them they are all coming from nowhere with in the city.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" Rancis yells and does another sharp turn and two trucks crash into a store.

up ahead there's a narrow alleyway for Rancis. He goes full throttle and the cops try to ram him over. Jeffrey looks back again and Rancis makes it through the alleyway. the cop cars went through also followed by some motorcycles. but the Helicopter crashed into the building exploding into a million pieces. A candy cane weapon falls from the chopper on Jeffrey's lap. Rancis sees this and almost freaks out.

"THAT'S A GUN!"

Jeffrey picks it up and checks if it's loaded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WE GOTTA DEFEND OURSELVES!"

"ARE YOU STUPID OR RETARDED!" Rancis says shocked at what he's about to do.

"BOTH" Jeffrey says with a smile and aims at the cop motorcycle behind them and shoots its front tire.

The motorcycle swerved out of control and crashes into the other cop cars resulting a huge explosion causing the buildings to collapse. all the police that were on the alleyway chasing after Jeffrey and Rancis got trapped under the debris of the falling buildings. Rancis looks back and sees what Jeffrey has done.

"YOU STUP-" Jeffrey looks at him mad.

"STEP ON IT! RUUN!" Jeffrey screams sees the debris about to crush them.

At the far end of the alleyway there's a ramp and below it the highway. Rancis goes full throttle getting a tight grip on the wheel and Jeffrey holds onto his seat. The kart flies through the air as the buildings behind collapsed onto the floor. the smoke engulfed them for a moment and they flew out of it onto the highway.

Rancis keeps driving and they both look back.

"oh my! we freaking made it!" Rancis cheers smiling.

"I can't believe it! we survived that sh- ' A helicopter flies over them' GAWD DAMMIT!" Jeffrey screams

Rancis sees the highway leads them out of the city into the mountain area where the big diet cola mountain is at. he remembers when Vanellope showed him the secret entrance. Behind them got worse then before it looked like a whole fleet of trucks, cars, and helicopters pursuing them. Jeffrey sees this getting a bit afraid but Rancis knows how to get into the mountain.

"HOLD ON! IMMA LOSE THEM!" Rancis says shifting his gear and revved his engine and goes full throttle. Jeffrey feels the kart going faster so He grabs the gun smiles at Rancis and points at the police.

"I'll do my best" Jeffrey says aiming down on the rifle and sprays at the heli and the motorcycle. the two crashes but didn't take out the rest. The trucks came close and the doors busted open revealing Twinkie swat teams aiming their rifles at Jeffrey.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. SHHHIII- 'The team opened fire as bullets fly past the kart and some ricocheted bullets bouncing off the kart and Rancis lowers his head.

"THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US! I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

"ME EITHER SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND DRIVE"

Jeffrey sees they are reloading and he takes his chance. He shoots all the front tires of the closest cars and trucks to him to set off a chain reaction. he sees them all swerving away and everything went down like dominoes. Cars, trucks and motorcycles exploded one by one. all the ground vehicles are taken care of and he aims up at the sky and shoots one of the drivers and the heli spins in the air and crashes down.

"that's one down, two more to go!"

"UM DUDE, WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"what? 'Jeffrey turns around and sees what Rancis was scared about' oh my God I think this is the end" Jeffrey says fully afraid now.

About a mile in a half a Tank rolls up to the middle and takes aim at them two.

"THEY HAVE A TANK!" Jeffrey screams he takes the wheel from rancis and steers him off the highway going off-road.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"SAVING OUR ASSES!"

they both land perfectly on the ground and they get nearer to the mountain.

"there, now get us out of here, I'll take care of the Helicopters" Jeffrey says But notices he's running low on ammo and it's only one magazine.

he looks up and makes em count He aims and shoots but his bullets bounced of the Helicopters and he's out of ammo. He throws the gun aside and sits down. Rancis gets closer to the entrance but Jeffrey looks at him worried.

"are you crazy! we're gonna run into a wall."

"no we're not trust me like I trusted you"

that made Jeffrey shut up looks back seeing the helicopters still gaining on them and holds onto his seat closing his eyes shut. they both made it through the glitched wall as two helicopters crash to the wall exploding to a million pieces. Rancis stops near the spring hops out of his kart and walks in front of it. he seeing he's still alive takes in a deep breath but still serious but feeling proud-ish now he needs to stay low for a while. Jeffrey opens his eyes slowly looking side to side and sees they're inside the mountain. He relaxes a bit let's go of the seat and jumps out of the kart and walks next to Rancis.

"hey thanks Rancis...good job back there we saved each other."

"yea hey I never got your name"

"oh it's Jeffrey"

"yea ok Jeffrey now we wait for a few minutes and I'll get you out of this game...you're wanted, there are more when you leave here."

"I don't want to be in any game I want to go home. I don't belong here!"

"well I can't help to get out of here, I don't know that! but I can take you out of this game. I got an idea, go to this game called 'Tapper' he's the oldest one here and knows a lot! ask him he might help you out"

"ok thanks Rancis"

"oh and one more thing, try not to die. if you die that's it and it sucks for you cause you don't have a game of your try not to get caught by anyone"

"wow thanks again, so I have to find this guy named Tapper, try not to get killed and stay hidden...sounds like an assassins creed mission haha."

"what?"

"nothing"

"we gotta wait for a few minutes"

"ok but now you do the explaining" Jeffrey says looking at him serious.

Vanellope's castle...

She notices explosions outside and gunfire. but no one else did cause they were having a good time. she looks out the window and gasp at the view. the whole city look war-torn and fire everywhere. she closes the curtains with shock in her eyes but shakes her head from anyone else noticing her. then someone was knocking on the door. She ahead to open it and sees its the police. The police member explains everything over what happened. she sighs relief thinking it was some cybug but then looks at the cops a bit angry.

"look just try and find them both, the one who crashed the culprit and the one who helped him"

"yes ma'am! well get you updated to any new information we get" The officer says saluting and closes the door.

Vanellope goes back to the window and looks over the city seeing it half destroyed. then she remembered something to fix all this. Ralph and Felix were the ones who helped her make this party and they are here but in the kitchen. She hurries to them walking past her guest and heading to the kitchen She opens the door and sees Felix with a stopwatch and Ralph chowing down on pie. They both stop noticing Vanellope.

"um, we were bored" Felix says putting away the stop watch.

Vanellope doesn't care and looks at Felix.

"Felix we have a problem"

"of the party?" Felix says worried

"no worse, there's something that crashed in the forest then nearly destroyed the city."

Ralph and Felix look at each other shocked over the news and look back at vanellope. Ralph swallows the rest of the food in his mouth and stands up. Felix takes out his trusty golden hammer.

"show us were we are needed!" Felix says

"It's just the city, I just need Felix to go to fix it quick before my guest go worried and the party gets ruined. Ralph you can go if you want I'll stay here at the party till you guys come back" Vanellope says and the two nod at her and left the castle.

Back With Jeffrey...

A few minutes passed by but Jeffrey got a little understanding of his situation. he can't die cause he won't regenerate. two try not to get caught or in any more trouble like here. three look for this character named 'tapper' who knows a lot maybe can help him. Rancis drove him to the exit where the long incline rainbow road to the exit. him seeing thr big rainbow ramp and above it a sign saying

"Parting is such a sweet sorrow come back soon!" Jeffrey sees this is goodbye.

"thanks for everything" Jeffrey says hopping off the kart and Rancis nods and drives away

Jeffrey heads up the colourful road when he reached the top he looked back and sees the destruction he caused. and the wide variety of exotic candy. He brushes his hair back still in disbelief.

"this is just unbelievable, it's got to be a dream...it has to!"

He turns around and heads further down the tunnel. Then Jeff spots a train candy themed so he quickly makes his way to the train and boards it. he slowly walks to a seat next to a window and sits down he sighs with his hands over his face. Seeing the events that happened.

"I can't be in a game it's impossible, man this is getting out of hand, I need to the he'll out of here"

Then he sits up straight and then the announcer says.

"Sugar rush Metro rail now arriving at outlet 5, Welcome to game central station"

"Welcome to what?"

He notices at the far end of the cord is a bright light. The train then slows down until a full stop the doors open. Jeffrey stands up and goes out the train and looks all around him seeing graffiti on the walls. it reminds him of his old home and shakes his head. Then walks further down and sees a long tunnel and a light at the far end. he covers his eyes from the light as he he gets closer. The light gets brighter and brighter but when he makes it to the end his got used to it. he then lowers his hands his eyes widen at the spectacular view. he feels his body runs cold and shudders his heart skips a beat.

A pure golden room with all types of different and familiar video game characters walk around and talking amongst each other. Jeffrey walks further down and then 'BEEP BEEP' alarm goes off and it surprises Jeff making him jump up and land on his butt. The surge protector comes out. And Jeffrey stands up and dusts himself off.

"Step aside air random security check, name?" asking looking down at his clip board

"Huh?"

"Sir I need your name…" the surge protector looks up fixing his glasses at looks at Jeffrey and his eyes widen with shook.

"JOSH!" Surge says then snaps his fingers and the clipboard disappears in thin air and walks up to him lending out his hand for a handshake.

"it's been a long time Josh, glad to have you back" Surge say with his hand out at Jeffrey.

"I'm not Josh, the names Jeffrey i'm sorry what ever the hell you are but...'Jeffrey says backing up from the surge protector But then realized something' wait a minute did you say josh? like the gamer? he used to be in here?" he says confused.

The surge protector looks at him weird and crosses his arms. he looks closely at Jeffrey.

"then if you're not Josh then what game are you from? and what were you doing in sugar rush?"

"um I don't know I didn't come from any game and I woke up in sugar rush."

"I can't take that as an excuse sir ' he fixes his glasses' what game are you originally from"

"I'm from no game, I don't know what the he'll is going on but I want to get out of here! Where's the exit?" Jeffrey says and turns around and walks away

The surge protector follows walking next to him. He looks up at him.

"Were not done here, im going to ask you again, what game are you from"

"I'm from NO FREAKING game, I just told you that I don't even know how I got HERE!" Jeffrey says now speed walking

The surge protector hops and stands in front of him. Jeff looks down annoyed at the bluish holographic guy.

"What the hell are you even supposed to be?"

"I am the surge protector, keeping an eye out to all game s that come and go"

"Say what? Games, you got to be kidding me"

"listen to me then! if you're not a character then you're another gamer and you're not supposed to be here. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to be terminated" Surge says grabbing on yo Jeffrey's hand.

"wait you're saying that you're going to kill me!"

"well I don't like the word kill but yea you're gonna have to go, I can't risk someone telling our secret to the world." Surge says pulling him along.

Jeffrey pulls surge back and spins him around and punches him in the stomach taking all of his breath the Jeffrey shifts his whole weight onto his right arm and punches Surge in the face making him fly back a few knocking onto a few other characters. Jeffrey takes his chance and runs away. starts to sprint away running through the crowd of characters. he's pushing everyone out the way and tries to avoid bumping into them. he hears some comment behind him saying. 'careful!' or 'watch it!'

he keeps running till something hard tackles and Jeffrey hits the ground hard. Who hit him was Sonic the hedgehog who accidentally trampled him over. Jeffrey got himself off the ground quickly his right arm hurt but that was the least of his worries. He kept running for his life he didn't want to die and kept running. Sonic sees who he hit but he sees him running but his face looks terrified Sonic zips in front of Jeffrey and stops him.

"hey buddy are you ok, I see you're hurt"

Jeffrey eyes widen seeing who's before his eyes a world iconic figure standing before him.

"you're s-s-sonic the Hedgehog" Jeffrey says holding his arm. he shakes his head violently and pushes him out the way

he keeps sprinting and goes in a random tunnel. The surge wakes up rubbing his head and sees Jeffrey heading into the game' heroes duty' He quickly stands shaking his head in disbelief.

"there's another gamer...this can not be good"

Back With Jeffrey...

he runs down the tunnel and sees a bullet train being departed and picking up speed. He sprints to the moving train and jumps in as the doors closes and the high speed train zips down the cord. He stands up holding his arm and sits down.

"I want to go home so bad, everything here is dangerous...'sighs' this nightmare isn't over" Jeffrey says holding his right arm and looking down

There was some one else with him. Jeffrey wasn't alone a heroes duty soldier was on board. Jeffrey hears the sound of hard steps coming near him abd sees metal boots and looks up and sees a big buff soldier standing before with his arms crossed then leans over. Jeffrey gets a bit intimidated by the size and appearance of this guy but looks at him mad. then he hears him chuckle then sees the soldier lean back and taps a button on the side of his helmet and the visor shoots back revealing the soldier's face.

"Calm down josh it's me, Murkowski from hero's duty remember me?" He says taking of his helmet.

"so it is true...Josh 'The Gamer' use to be here, I can't believe it. 'Jeffrey says talking to himself then looks up at Murkowski' I'm sorry sir but I'm not the Josh you know I'm someone else, my real name is Jeffrey." he says and looks up but notices Murkowski looking at him weird.

"so you're not Josh...then what game are you from?" He says But Jeffrey gets really angry at the question.

"IM FROM NO F***ING GAME I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!" Jeffrey yells at him furiously then looks down.

Murkowski got a little shaken up seeing this reaction from this new gamer. He crosses his arms then the announcer from the train says.

"Now arriving at heroes duty"

The two look up at the speaker and Jeffrey looks out the window as the high speed shuttle gets to a full stop and the doors open. The two got up and walk out of the train. Jeffrey sees the whole place quiet and not a soul to be heard. Then Murkowski leads Jeffrey to the dark interior of the game which kinda looks familiar to him. looks like the place where the game starts and Murkowski sees the sergeant talking to one of her comrades at the far end of the hull and the door is open showing the sharp, war-torn, twisted terrain outside. Tamora finishes talking to Kohut he salutes to her and walks away. She turns and sees Murkowski.

"soldier what are you doing here" Calhoun says with an angry stare looking at Murkowski.

"I got someone that u want to meet" Murkowski says and turns around but becomes shocked seeing Jeffrey isn't next to him. he looks around panicking a bit.

On the other hand Jeffrey wondered around and found himself in front of a door and above it says 'Amory' he heads in and closes the door behind him then sees a wide variety of weapons from tactical to lethal. everything seemed dangerous. He kept walking around and finds a see through closet with a sigh above it saying 'hover boards' he looked at it curiously then opens it up and takes out what seems like a backpack he looks at it confused but notices a button below. he goes ahead and presses it. Then it jumps out of his hand and transforms in mid air and shapes into a hovering board. He looks at it amazed and jumps on it and controls his balance.

"just like the skateboard, it's easy" Jeffrey says flying all around the room. He then jumps off and it transforms back to a backpack as Jeffrey catches it it the air and walks out.

Back With Murkowski...

"who? Murkowski, or you're playing with me soldier"

"no I swear I'm not' looks back at The sergeant' it's another ga-" Murkowski gets caught off as Calhoun pushes him out the way .

"GET DOWN!" Calhoun says as she sees someone on a hovering board fly right pass them. She looks Back at Murkowski.

"who was that? Murkowski, ANSWER ME!"

"that's who I wanted to show you it's another gamer"

"ARE YOU KID- KOHUT! bring me my cruiser!" She says and the other soldier jogs next to her handing over her own hover board.

she tosses it on the floor and it transforms into the mobile air craft and she looks back at Murkowski.

"when I'm done here you and I are gonna talk" Calhoun says and zooms out of the hull into the world chasing after Jeffrey. On the other hand he's flying circles around the tower then going straight up to the sky feeling the fresh air as his hair dances in the wind. He does loops and towels in the air feeling his heart beating free. he looks back and finds someone chasing after him. Jeffrey smiles

"looks like they want to race!" Jeffrey says and zooms down spinning around the tower.

He makes it to the ground where the bridge connects to the tower and the crash plane which is the exit. Jeffrey goes all speed to the shuttle but sees two soldiers the the entrance holding big machine guns pointed at him. he sees this and goes full throttle at the soldier's to a point he became a blur to them. Jeffrey passes by them with ease as the two look at each other thinking he disappeared in thin air then turn around and they see Jeffrey hovering right behind the with a wicked smile.

"good luck next time boys" Jeffrey says then flies into the cord as the two yell at him to come back.

Then Calhoun comes quick as she can to the shuttle.

"This kid is fast' looks at her soldier's where did he go!" Calhoun says and they point at the cord and steps on her board hard as she zooms down the cord. Now back with Jeffrey.

"WOO HOO!" He says as he flies on his board speeding down the cord at top speed doing tricks and having fun.

"WOO, OH YEA! Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, got to FOLLOW MA RAINBOW, can't stick around have to keep moving on 'does a kick flip and spreads his arms felling the wind against him' must keep on moving ahead no time for guessing follow my pain instead 'does a back flip while riding and fist pumps the air' TAKE MY LEAD ILL SET YOU FREE, FOLLOW ME, SET ME FREE, TRUST ME AND WE WILL ESCAPE FROM THE CITY"

Game Central Station...

Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope came to Heroes Duty to get then an alarm goes off and they all get stopped by the surge protector.

"step aside sir random security check"

"aghh! You know what I'm getting real tired of you!" Ralph says getting a little annoyed

"Ralph calm down its quick, no need to rush" Felix says reassuring him

"Thanks Felix just doing my job sir, name?"

"Wreck it Ralph"

"do you bring anything this time?"

"Um nope"

"ok, oh and one more thing guys before you go"

"what?" Ralph responds for them

"Remember josh, well um there's another gamer loose in here"

"so we heard" Ralph says not surprised

"yea he came from my game and caused havoc In the city" Vanellope says

"we're here to pick up Calhoun to help us to find this other gamer" Felix says with his arms crossed

back with Jeffrey he's getting closer to the tunnel but like he was playing around too much with the cruiser it starts to give up, the flame flickers as it slowly dies and Jeffrey notices that he's slowly descending.

"Uh oh! NO NO NO not like this, but I was having fun" he says as he stomps the. back pedal of cruiser as he tries to keep it alive and then the flame goes out and he starts falling

"AHHH HOOLY CRAP"

And just about in a second he was going to hit the floor he stomps hard on the cruiser. He did it really hard bringing it back alive but he was spiraling down and the hover craft went full power making Jeffrey do like a 'L' dive landing on his stomach on top of the flying board. And he's swerving side to side dodging the characters who were entering the game.

"GET OUT THE WAY!"

Jeffrey tries his best to slow down the hover board. he punches it hard and it worked but the momentum kept him going the it skits on the floor and hangs on tight. the Board then flips up in the air launching Jeffrey.

Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix with the Surge protector heard a loud scream coming from the tunnel

"what the?..." Surge protector says fixing his glasses but Ralph was the first one to notice.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Ralph yells and everyone jumps out of the way.

Jeffrey flies over them and crashes st the middle of the station. the broken cruiser then flies up to the ceiling and explodes into million of small pieces but no one got hurt. Ralph gets up and dust himself off then helps up Vanellope and Felix .

"You guys ok?"

"Yea Ralph thanks" Vanellope replies and Felix nods.

the two get close to Jeffrey and they notice Calhoun coming out of the tunnel also and flies next to her friends.

"Hey Wreck-it, Vanellope, 'and she kneels down next to her husband' hey fix it 'and kisses him' and they all walk up to Jeffrey who is still breathing. He struggles to stand back up and looks above him and see a big guy with huge hands, a little girl with candy all over her, a small man with a blue carpenter outfit with a golden hammer and next to him a tall blonde lady with an angry expression. Wreck it Ralph leans over to Jeffrey.

"kid you're in big trouble, we're gonna have a long talk"

Jeffrey struggles to look up and see all their angry expressions

"f**k me..." He says weakly under his breath then gives up and passes out.

End Of Chapter 3...

(Jeffrey wakes up next to angry characters. he'll then later do what he needed to do first, talk to Tapper, he'll then understand he's situation more clearly accept the reality and figure out a way to escape. but there are old enemys that are looking for revenge) (there you happy senpai! did you notice me senpai NOTICE ME SENPAI NOTICE MEEEE! cyaaa)


	4. Chapter 4- So, There's No Way Out

isn't kinda of a coincidence or weird that princess and Legend are the only ones reviewing. at the same time. *shrugs* don't know just weird that's all.

(someone in the background)

"be grateful you prick! At least you're getting reviews"

"sorry, back to the story"

* * *

Chapter 4- So, There's No Way Out...

Sometime Later...

Jeffrey slowly wakes up rubbing his eyes.

"heh heh, hey sis I had this weirdest dream' he looks up as his vision becomes clear and sees the 4 angry characters looking at him' that I'm still trapped inside DAMMIT!" Jeffrey says in his head with disbelief then sighs.

He finds himself laying on a bench. Jeffrey slowly turns and sees Calhoun kneeling in front of him. He looks off behind her and sees Ralph, Vanellope and Felix there as well.

"You were out for a while. You crashed when you were leaving the game" Calhoun says

Jeffrey looks at her and moves his legs off the bench. He rubs the back of his head and then his face. The four look at each other. Jeffrey throws his head back and looks side to side.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Game Central Station." Felix answers

Jeffrey looks at Felix.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's what connects all the games in the arcade together."

"you're kidding me..." Jeffrey says then sighs.

He looks around. Jeffrey looks at one tunnel and looks at it strangely.

"Wait a second…this seems like a…giant outlet', stands up, walks to it slowly then stops and thinks for a moment, 'Game Central Station?', looks at everyone, 'You mean the surge bar? Am i inside a surge bar!"

then a sharp pain hits him in the head

"Oh man my head hurts. man that was a tough landing" Jeffrey says rubbing his head and goes back to sit down.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asks and sees him sigh.

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey Jeager"

Calhoun gets serious.

"ok Jeffrey, if you didn't come from a game of your own how did you get here"

"Are you interrogating me? or is that all you got, i already told you that im from no game. Listen I really don't know 'rubs his face' its all blurry, i can't remember anything."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"shit I don't expect you to believe anything, I can't even make myself believe that you're standing in front of me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ralph asks

"what does that mean? bro you guys are supposed to be dead, this isn't possible! you're made up of tons of codes. BUT YOU'RE BREATHING AND TALKING!"

"Well we feel pretty much alive just like you. When the arcade closes we leave our games and go to others." Ralph explains

Jeffrey just blinks with a shocked look on his face.

"I care what you guys do! seriously how long has this been going on for?"

"Well, Felix and I have been doing the same jobs for the past 30 years."

Jeffrey rubs his face understanding all of this.

"Unbelievable…I wonder what happens when I leave my Xbox on', looks around Game Central Station 'So what you're saying is, you can leave your games…and go to others? walking, talking, and live your lifes."

"It's really fun. It gets boring through the day when the gamers play us. At night we can pretty much do anything we want." Vanellope explains with a smile.

Jeffrey whistles and brushes his hair back.

"Not bad, I never would have thought of that."

Calhoun crosses her arms and walks up to him suspiciously.

"why were you rushing out of my game?"

"oh I thought we were racing, 'Calhoun looks at him funny' I swear I wasn't doing anything bad, just that...'points at the pieces of his flying board' the hover board was some awesome shit' He notices she looks at him surprised and more angry' What?"

Calhoun looks at him with a mean look.

"then if you didn't belong from any game. where did you come from?"

"Look I was in Sugar Rush, I woke up confused and lost. but a dear friend was close and came and helped me... we might have also destroyed half a city" Jeffrey says looking down.

Vanellope looks at him aggravated.

"You know you nearly destroyed HALF MY GAME"

"what do I supposed to do? get shot at or get taken to jail. I WAS RUNNING FOR MY DAM LIFE! 'he responds to Vanellope' And were ever i go somebody call me josh, like for real imma punch the next one who says that. Wait like he was here before me how did he get out?, IS there any way out of here?"

"yes 'Calhoun lowers her arms and points at contra' over there next to the new games. it has been disconnected but its being protected by the surge protector"

"GREAT Now what?!', throws hix hands up, 'I can't leave or get out of here, what am I going to do? I'm stuck here!"

"That's not our problem." Calhoun says walking away

Jeffrey watches. And gets angry

"Hey! HEY!', Calhoun turns around, ' Listen here you little shit! i need to get out of here and go home, my friends and family will be looking for me! I don't want to get them worried."

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope look at each other. Calhoun crosses her arms.

"Sooner or later, they'll find you. One way or another. Otherwise, we can't help you."

"Why not!?"

"Because no one other than josh knows our true existence, except you. And at the moment, you're stuck here with our secret', Jeffrey shakes his head, 'Do me a favor, don't come back to my game, you'll only just die." Calhoun says as she walks to her game.

Jeffrey's hands become fists and he grinds his teeth getting angry at her.

"screw you, blonde son of a bitch" Jeffrey says in his head.

"It's said if any game character goes into another game in which it isn't there's. 'Jeffrey looks down and sees Felix next to him, 'They don't regenerate and die."

Felix looks up.

"But you're not from any game here. So any game you go into, and die, you'll never come back." Felix states

Jeffrey scuffs and rubs his face.

"dam it!, i got no were else to go 'sits back down rubs his face and sighs' stuck in a world,that i can't escape, heh I felt this before"

Jeffrey has his hands over his face feeling hopeless. Vanellope watches him and walks back to her game. Felix and Ralph look at each other and back at Jeffrey. He sees a shadow over him and looks up seeing a huge, buff, tall character next to a small guy with a blue carpenter outfit.

"i wished we can help, but sorry that we can't" said Felix

"That's nice of you to say... Felix right? 'Felix nods' ok but it doesn't help my situation."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Felix says walking away

Ralph walks past Jeffrey and he finally stands up.

"hey there big guy, 'Ralph turns around. Jeffrey looks at Ralph.' What am I supposed to do now?"

Ralph shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe Tapper might be able to help you."

"Tapper? OH MY GOD! that's what I needed to do. Where is it?"

Ralph points at the game Tapper and Jeffrey looks and notices it.

"He's over there past the two tunnels. If he knows something, he just might be your answer."

Jeffrey nods.

"Thanks a lot um I didn't catch your name."

"Ralph, Wreck it Ralph"

"Ah well thanks Ralph"

"No problem. By the way', Jeffrey looks back, 'You got a pretty high score, but not like josh. hope you find what you're looking for"

Jeffrey smiles as he sees him heading back to his game. Jeffrey looks up ahead at the name Tapper and decides to head in it.

Jeffrey makes his way to tappers. He looks around him noticing all types of video game characters. He feels a bit happy and sad at the same time knowing he's in an awesome universe with all new and familiar characters. but sad seeing he might be stuck here and never get out. He deep in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention in front of him then bumps into someone. Jeffrey falls to the ground landing on his butt and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Jeffrey hears a familiar voice and sees someone lending out a hand to him. he looks up and sees Kairi with a smile bending over and besides her is Sora and Riku. Jeffrey grabs her hand as she helps him up.

"hey you alright?" Riku says

"yea, yea I am don't worry I'm fine" Jeffrey says dusting himself off.

"pay attention where you're going next time and be careful" Sora says with his warm smile and his arms behind his head.

"Thanks again guys" Jeffrey says as they nod and walk away.

"better enjoy my stay at least" Jeffrey says looking back and keeps walking ahead.

He stands in front of the tunnel. Then looks up seeing the banner with the title going by again and again saying 'tapper'. He starts to head inside till 'BEEP BEEP' an alarm goes off startling him.

The Surge Protector comes out of no where and appears beside him. He sees its the surge.

"you came here to kill me?"

"no no I came for an apology, i'm sorry it's that I can't let anyone or anything let our secret out. I giving you my trust sorry for what happened last time"

"Bro YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! you think I'm gonna just accept your apology? shit you better give me something good."

"I won't bother you ever again."

"DEAL! I'll accept your apology. let's hang out and chill for sometime

"great! Jeffrey right? 'Jeffrey smiles and nods' I'll see you then" Surge says and disappears. Then Jeffrey heads into the game.

Inside Tapper...

He enters the game and sees several video game characters from other games just sitting at the long tables. Jeffrey remembers the game Tapper but he remembers it from in front of the screen, not behind it. Jeffrey walks up ahead then looks up, he sees a giant window of the front screen of the game above them. He brushes his hair back amazed seeing this before his eyes.

"this is incredible"

he can see other games through the screen from where he's standing. Jeffrey walks over to one of the long tables and sits down. And all of a sudden, Tapper zips by.

"What can I get you?" Tapper appearing out of no where.

"whoa! ' he jumps up and he almost falls off but looks back' dam you scared the crap outta me"

He sees a mustached game character looking at him.

"What can I get for you son?"

"Uhhh…I'm looking for…a Character named Tapper? I heard he can help me with a problem."

"You're looking at him."

"oh! oh wow, wait"

he then realizes it is the main video game character of Tapper is standing right before him.

"Wait, your Tapper?"

He sees a mustached game character looking at him grinning .

"Yes, yes I am kiddo, been in this arcade since the 80's." He says cleaning a mug.

"Dam! wigga" Jeffrey says fully shocked.

"Hey Tapper! More root beers!" Ryu yells

"Coming!"

Jeffrey watches Tapper go at work. He watches in his 8-bit form zip from the coolers getting the drinks and sliding them down on the tables giving the game characters their looks around in awe. Tapper comes back.

"So, what can I do for you sonny?"

"Hmm, Ralph told me you might be able to help me."

"help you with what?"

"Maybe you can explain something to me Tapper."

"Anything I can do to help"

Jeffrey looks around.

"How is this all possible?"

"What is?"

"This', Jeffrey points at the other game characters interacting in Tapper, Tapper sees and looks back at him, 'I mean, explain this to while you're at it also slide me a drink"

"As far back as I can remember, 'Tapper zips pours a drink and slides it to Jeffrey and zips back' when any game that gets plugged into Game Central Station, they zip through the power cord and travel to other games."

"Really…"

"Yes really. I get quite a few game characters coming to my tavern every now and then."

Jeffrey smiles while shaking his head.

"some dam business you got yourself . You work during the day and working during the night. no stop"

"Well, some of us got to make a living."

"A living? You're a video game character, you don't have kids to feed? pay rent?. Aren't you like', moves closer, 'made up of endless codes and stuff."

"A lot of the new game characters are, me on the other hand, old technology."

"Right. 8-bit. yup those good'ol days, graphics back in the day."

"Yup you said it buddy Pac-Man, Fix-It Felix, Jr., any 8-bit work off old codes."

"reminds me of a song,'chuckles to himself' but anyway you don't look 8-bit. You look like me."

"That's because you're behind the screen, in front. You see the design of the game."

he looks at himself.

"So your telling me right now, if someone saw me in front of the screen, I look 8-bit to them?"

"Exactly."

And that's exactly how it looks like. Jeffrey looks up at the screen where he and Tapper are standing. Jeffrey shakes his head.

"that is freaking Amazing. so this isn't a dream!"

"nope its not jeffrey its all else on your mind?"

"Are all game characters like this this? Up 24/7?"

"Some sleep, others live out their daily lives. Have you ever been to Sugar Rush?"

Jeffrey rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, not exactly a wonderful experience. let's just say I'm the 'most wanted criminal'"

"ha ha well those young kids race when the arcade closes."

"I saw, well actually I was with one, running from our life's But go on"

"They drive on their own."

"Yes I know that, But what do they hope to accomplish?"

"To be chosen by gamers for the upcoming morning."

"Huh?"

"You've played the game, right Jeffrey?"

"Yeah,alot actually."

"You've chosen different racers as the game started, yes?"

"Yeah, it says on the front different avatars are chosen every day. 9 to be exact-ish. it nine right"

"yes" tapper continues on

"They race against each other when the arcade closes so they can be picked to race the next day by gamers. First nine to cross the finish line are chosen."

"So…they race so they can get picked by gamers? Why can't they just be chosen?"

"Because it's not written in their protocol."

"Oh wow ok now that's bullshit. Well wait is it in a way like the designers or game programmers know there alive and gave them stuff to do"

"Their game is designed as racers. The main objective is to cross the finish line. That's all." Tapper says making it clear for him.

"Huh...well I didn't see anyone racing but one of those racers did save me aaanndd maybe destroyed half a city BUT! that's another story."

"Haha well then Mister criminal, you know a lot happens when the gamers aren't playing the games. The game characters in particular…live out their daily lives."

"You mean just like people but…your game characters. That's just…amazing. Some weird shit there! 'Jeffrey take a sip from his drink and sets it down' I really wonder how josh's experience was when he was here"

Tapper sighs.

"he was a good kid,he didn't come back for awhile some of the characters really miss him back, Especially Vanellope"

"well sorry to hear that, well I see he has the top scores in all the games. I'm a gamer also I love challenges, becoming the best never backing down but. When I got here and found. out about this arcade i played everything and tried to beat his score, But 'sighs' bro THIS kid must be amazing i just always have the second top scores in all the games"

"don't be hard on yourself Jeffrey, Never give up BUT that is if the game stays"

"what do you mean?"

then tapper looks at jeffrey while cleaning the table.

"everything in a game, is like a big universe but when Mr. Litwak unplugs the game and the game characters world is lost forever."

Jeffrey narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Tapper stops cleaning the table Then looks straight at him.

"Right, of course. You don't know."

"Know what?"

Tapper sighs.

"I'm lucky you know. Especially the rest of all the old games in this arcade. But I don't even know when my own game will get unplugged."

"I don't know what? come on you're scaring me here dude."

"You better be! who knows if you're stuck in it when it happens."

"Tapper, what do you mean?" Jeffrey asks crossing his arms and sees him sigh.

"When Mr. Litwak pulls a games plug, the world inside the game disappears. Forever', Jeffrey just looks down feeling a bit sad, 'Everything inside disappears."

"What about the characters?"

Tapper shrugs.

"They evacuate. They leave so they don't get erased as well. And they live out in Game Central Station, doing nothing."

"They become homeless? that's what you mean,"

"That would be one word to phrase it."

"But, the game will get plugged in again, somewhere else. Then what?"

"you don't get it. If you're inside the game when it gets unplugged, you get erased. And never return back to the way you were. Look. I don't know the details but it's like losing your memory it changes what makes 'you' that's what you need to understand"

Jeffrey thinks then just gulps.

"i don't wanna lose my memories, Then all those games Mr. Litwak pulled…"

"Mmm-hmm…" Tapper says cleaning a glass

Jeffrey looks at his glass and takes a sip of it. Tapper just watches. he sets the glass back down.

"I guess…being a video game character…isn't all that great."

Tapper shrugs. Jeffrey sees.

"But I'm not a video game character, I'm a gamer. I'm a person, who somehow got thrown into all this, why."

"Well, how did you get here?"

Jeffrey shakes his head.

" i really don't know, i woke up in sugar rush. there was this outlet, it was ripped by the movers and...i fell and bumped my head on the surge bar. Actually kicked or punched by a kid? i think... the cord struck to me and...after that its all soo blurry"

"Wow some trip, Are you the same?"

Jeffrey narrow his eyes on him.

"what? what does that suppose to mean?"

"Are you all here, Is everything you have still with you?"

He looks down at himself. He sees he's still wearing the same clothes as gray jacket, white t-shirt and the converse he checks his pockets and finds his phone and holds onto it with his left hand.

"Everything seems to be here…

Suddenly a sharp pain hits his left arm, Jeffrey glitches. Tapper sees.

"Oh my."

Jeffrey looks down on himself and sees he's glitching and sighs hard. then places his his phone quickly on the table. Tapper sees

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED"

"It seems like your glitching."

"Glitching? Glitching?! WHY IS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME!"

"JUST CALM DOWN! It can be a number of things, but like you said, you're not a video game character."

Jeffrey doesn't glitch any more then he sits down. As Tapper looks at him weird.

"this never happened to me when I woke up. until now this shit happens" Jeffrey says with his hands over his face. Tapper sees he placed something he hasn't seen before on the table.

"what is that?"

"oh this! 'points at his phone' i have music in here, looks like my luck is not all bad "

"what does your phone do?

"well i use it to play music, I have also call people' He realized what he said and checks his phone' AH no bars...and that's it"

"what music do you play"

"alot actually rock, Metal, dubstep, and really anything except country, sorry not a fan"

"ah i see, ok that's a nice gizmo though" Tapper says But sees he hasn't glitched again and he was thinking of something.

"Jeffrey...hold on to your phone, I want to see something"

He looks at Tapper oddly.

"um ok... ' He picks up the phone but he glitched hard which made him hit the ground then he lets go of it' HOLY CRAP"

"it's your phone, Josh had his watch attached to him, giving him to get use to being a glitch but you' Tapper walks around the table and helps up Jeffrey' you need to get use to it"

"that's some polite way of saying you're screwed" Jeffrey says then puts away his phone in his pocket this time he didn't glitch.

"well sorry kid, I don't know what to say"

Jeffrey sits back on his stool. He sees Tapper zips around heading back behind the table.

"yeah, thanks and hey can you tell me anything about josh when he was in game central station here before me, what did he do?"

"OH ho ho josh, saved the arcade, saved even everyone, and..."

Tapper goes into detail of the adventures of josh. when the hero's duty glitching cybug and the tower collapsed, having this big party in tappers, and cheering up everyone. All his wacky and epic adventures.

Other Side Of The Game...

At the far end the last table were two main characters from Contra. They see Jeffrey talking to Tapper witha smile on his face getting more interested in Josh 's story. The two look at him with disgust and anger, Bill one of the characters looks at his partner Lance.

"he fits the description"

"yea he does 'Lance takes a sip of his drink' But we can't get him yet, There's other guys who want to take a crack at him."

"yea the rumor is starting to spread quick of this 'new' gamer, remember when he beat up those guys from street fighter, and King of fighters."

"yea, I see what you're planning, yea it's great let's round them up and get our revenge"

Back With Jeffrey...

He heard all of the mischief and heroic stuff josh did. From Beginning to end, Jeffrey thinks of him like a rival and an idol.

"wow he did all that, A good gamer and heart of gold, that's something off a movie but hey, thanks for all the help tapper, but I still haven't found a way to go home." Jeffrey says lowering his head on table.

"ok but try and at least enjoy your stay" he says cleaning a cup and goes back to work.

Jeffrey feels hopeless then looks to the side and notices a unseen hallway on the side of Tapper. He starts to head his way there, He walks past the double doors and notices its a small hallway with various old pictures of characters from different games. He notices famous ones and others that have been pulled. Jeffrey spots some of his favorite characters.

"found Sonic, Mario, Pac-Man" He nods and smile the starts to head his way to the exit.

He walks down the hallway heading to the exit. Then suddenly notices a Video Game Villain coming out of the men's restroom and bumps onto him hard. Jeffrey falls down on his butt rubbing his head.

"ow! man felt like I hit a brick wall"

Jeffrey looks up and sees Kyo From king of fighters. Kyo looks down at him hard then turns around and walks away. Jeffrey sighs wipes his forehead and stands up.

"oh crap that was close, I really want to go home now"

Outside Tappers Tavern...

Jeffrey walks out the small pub that's in the middle of a small western town. He walks to the game's train that's a steam train. He hops in the carriage as the train steadily starts to make it's way to Game Central Station. The train goes through the cord and Jeffrey sits silently and looks down.

"what to do now...' he lifts his head up and looks around he's the only one on the train. He sees the old fashion train' let's go check up on ralph, he seems like a good guy to hand out with" He says then the train slowing down and the announcer comes on welcoming him back.

Game Central Station...

Jeffrey walks out of the tunnel without any alarm going off. He looks around and spots the game 'Fix It Felix Jr.' across from him and starts to head his way there. He then gets this cold shiver down his spine seeing lots of characters are eyeing on him.

"Crap I'm like the center of attention here, its getting annoying."

Jeffrey keeps walking ahead and notices Vanellope beside it talking to The Surge protector. He gets closer hearing them talking to each other.

"...still I don't trust even if looks like him" Vanellope says crossing her arms looking at the Surge Protector.

"I agree but still, But he kind of seems like a good guy" Surge says and notices Jeffrey coming by.

"hey surge! what's up Vanellope" Jeffrey says waving at them.

"hello Jeffrey need anything?" Surge replies but Vanellope turns away.

"naw just wanted to know abit more about some characters, maybe have a friend or two"

"oh well good luck on that"Surge says

"What are you doing here?" Vanellope says looking at Jeffrey.

"I was going to visit Ralph, He seems like a great guy, and you?"

"same, I wanted him to help me with something, and one more thing just don't get in my way" Vanellope says as she heads down the tunnel into the game.

Jeffrey looks at her lost and back at the surge.

"What's up with her?"

"she's just mad and a bit upset"

"why?"

"because of you! you look like josh, them two have history Actually everyone here has history with Josh."

"I see, so it's gonna be tough for me cause I'm a doppelganger of Josh, ain't that shit nice" Jeffrey says being sarcastic.

"well kid, gotta go" Surge says as he zips away. Jeffrey looks down the tunnel and sighs then heads inside.

End Of Chapter 4...

(Well Jeffrey sees he's in a awkward position of being a doppelganger of Josh, and a group of angry fighting combat characters are forming together to take their revenge on Jeffrey. He gets to know a bit more of Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix and becomes friends with them... which he needs for what is coming for him.) (I've become a proud worker of Trevor Phillips Industry! GET SHIT DONE, see ya later, stay awesome bros.)


	5. Chapter 5- Cool Story Bro!

Yay! Senpai noticed me!

Chapter 5- Cool Story Bro!

Fix It Felix Jr Tunnel...

Jeffrey walked down the passageway and makes it to the train. He sees some characters getting off the train but then spots Vanellope at the front of the train sitting down waiting for it to start. He shakes his head and sighs, He walks up to the front and sits next to her. He notices she turn away from him with her arms crossed. Then the train starts and Jeffrey talks to her looking ahead.

"Vanellope look, I'm sorry for what I did, ' looks at her' for almost destroying half your game I'm deeply sorry." Jeffrey says but sees she doesn't look at him.

"I'm not mad of the game it's ok, but i-I thought Josh would never come and I was beginning to lose hope, but then you come along just looking like him, i just wanted to see the real him." Vanellope says then feels the necklace Josh gave her feeling the engraved words.

"It's ok I know it's weird, you know, it's funny you say I look like josh but you look like my sister who's grumpy, hyper, and Adorable." Jeffrey says smiling and Vanellope lowers her hands then turns to him.

"What happened to her?"

Jeffrey felt cold and closes his eyes then looks down.

"I don't want to talk about it, every thing just went so quick, But Vanellope tell me something why do you want to see Josh. I've heard some of the adventures of Josh by Tapper but looks like he left out some stuff."

"He, well is the only other glitch I found. ' She looks at Jeffrey' can you glitch"

"Well em let me put it this way, no, actually when I touch my phone I do... for some GAWDDAM REASON."

"Oh well then, you're nothing like josh, he glitches like me"

"Why is being a glitch do special?"

" it's not special it's that, well along time ago in my game everybody saw me as a mistake, a loser, someone or like a thing who shouldn't be there. I live like a cast away for almost a year. But then Ralph came and changed everything, saving me and my game."

"I'm sorry to hear that, But wow Ralph saved you and the game...man that's something. hey Vanellope is there any way I can make it up for you"

She looks down and thinks for a minute then smiles and looks at him.

"A race! If you finish first, I'll accept your forgiveness of what you did, but if I win you have to tell me who helped you while you were escaping from my game"

Jeffrey sees how it changed all from happy to serious and nods to the agreement.

"Deal let's race! And I'll beat you"

"No you'll be eating my dust gamer"

"Cool story bro, let's see if you're still like that when I win. Haha"

Then she hugs him and he sees this as a surprise and he hugs her back. Then the train slows down to a full stop. The two get off and Jeffrey sees the beautiful sight of the building, seeing it behind the screen. Its bigger in person and how the moon light shines on the building through the screen takes his breath away.

"Dam this place looks amazing!"

"Well I've been here for a long time so, yea it doesn't get old" Vanellope says

The two start walking further down into the game. he looks around and stumbles over a brick. Vanellope sees and he looks down and picks it up examining it then he looks further down and sees a gigantic pile of bricks at the far side.

"He's nearby, you played the game right"

"Yes I have, just never seen so much GAWD DAM BRICKS"

Jeffrey holds onto it and walks further down and finds a sign saying 'Dump' and walks further down by the big pile of bricks. Ralph and Felix are talking to each other next to what looks like a small shady house. Ralph notices Jeffrey and Vanellope. Then Felix turns around and sees them also.

"Hey they neighbor! And Vanellope" Felix says cheerfully waving at them

"Hey Felix! What's up and Ralph mister big hands haha"

"Ralphie! 'Vanellope says glitching to him on his shoulder and hugs him' what's up"

"Hehey kiddo, I see you brought the other gamer...Jeffrey right?"

"yesh its Jeffrey, 'sees the small house and looks at it funny' does that suppose to be your house Ralph"

"yea built it myself" Ralph says proudly

"nice! well i got some building material out of the 'looks at the big pile of bricks behind the house' trillions you have back there"

Jeffrey tosses the brick at Ralph who catches it and places it on his small home. he stands back and smiles,then Felix turns to Jeffrey.

"so whats brings you here brother?"

"well Felix i just wanted to know a bit more about my favorite characters or maybe even get a friend or two, which hot me curious how did you and Vanellope become friends is it due to that small story she told me, of you saving Vanellope and her game?"

"Ah well it's a long story"

"Uh-huh, i got to hear this"

"you don't want to hear it jeffrey, trust me"

"Ralph, im stuck inside here for a while and won't be able to leave for a while, for real long dam time remember' jeffrey taps his head' there's no exit for me SOO...tell me"

Ralph sighs

"A few months back, before Josh 's appearance. our game Fix-It Felix, Jr. We were celebrating its 30th anniversary."

"Really!? You guys been here for 30 years. Wow now that's something"

"Yea but doing the same job for thirty years, wreck the building, get tossed off the roof, over and over and over again. I started to think that I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. 'Ralph looks down at his hands' That it must be good to be the good guy', Jeffrey just listens in, 'And I came in hearing my other bad guy colleague friends from our support group."

"Whoa, whoa back the hell up, Ralph you're in a support group?"

"Yeah, I thought I go and see what it was like."

"wow this gets better and better go on"

jeffrey smiles and sits down putting his hands under his chin looking like a little kid

"I was having doubts about myself; I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. Look where I live', looks at the junkyard, 'This was my home for 30 years. While Felix and the Nicelanders live in the apartment building right in front of me And coming back and seeing that everyone in my game was throwing the party without me, I decided that if I wanted to show that I wanted to be a hero too, I had to win a medal."

"Good guys are the only ones that can get medals win they win the game 'Felix says with a smile' And josh still has the highest score of them all!" felix adds

"ok but wait a minute 'Jeffrey looks back at Ralph' then were did you find a medal?"

"Well I found a chance on this game called Heroes Duty so I got my medal from there"

"How did you get that chance Ralph?"

"Well um I ' he straighten his collar' knocked out one of their soldier's and took his armor as a disguise and went in the game."

Felix looks at Ralph.

"So that's how you got into the game, Q-Bert. Said you were in the game but nothing on how you got in, I'm so ashamed of you ralph"

"HAHA dam Ralph, hehe awesome bro."

"Well gee thanks I guess, have you played the game?"

"ah yea i played it but didn't actually explored the whole game"

"well be careful, I didn't know video games could be that violent and scary."

"well that's how all the new games are...you know the new game that came in"

"Yes!" Ralph and Felix reply at the same time. And Vanellope looks at them weird.

"well games like those Halo, Mass Effect, and anothers. Thoses shooter games yea they're wiping the globe. Those games are like the number one out there right now. My most favorite one that's bad in every category is called Grand theft auto 5 MY FAVORITE."

Ralph and Felix look at each other shocked and look back at Jeffrey

"yup its the new generation...continue Ralph"

"Well, in Heroes Duty you have to shoot your way through alot of Cybugs to the tower, I didn't want to go through all that CyBug invasion again. So I just climbed the tower and took the medal for myself."

"that's when i come in, 'Felix speaks up' because of Ralph went looking for a medal he almost got us unplugged"

Jeffrey looks at Ralph mad with a playful smile.

"How dare you Ralph shame on you" Jeffrey says and Vanellope giggles.

"i had to find Ralph before they come and take the game tomorrow. Q-Bert told me he was at heroes duty, when i got there i was attacked by the soldiers and Calhoun. Well hehe i got the honey-glows when i met her" Felix says while blushing. Jeffrey looks back at Ralph.

"Wait Just like that? Did you get what you wanted?"

"Ah, well, no, there were some problems along the way."

"Of course."

"I accidentally hatched an egg in the tower and it grabbed hold of me when I fell into an escape pod. And, whoo, I flew around the game and out of it. Into Game Central Station and into Sugar Rush."

"DAMMIT RALPH YOU HAD YOU JOB!" Jeffrey says

"well i haven't seen a cybug up close so"

"they are like a virus, they eat, grow, and multiply and they won't stop ',Felix says' that's what she taught me"

"ok Felix thanks, ill keep that in mind,'Jeffrey looks at Ralph' Wait how does Vanellope fit into all of this?"

"Well I fit into this is when I met mister 'hobo' here ' "HEY I HEARD THAT" Ralph says' with a gold coin that I needed." She says then looks at Ralph.

"Well, that little crumb snatcher ' "HEY I'm here you know" Vanellope says' took my medal so she could race in Sugar Rush. At first I didn't like her, but I started to see that she was just like me. King Candy wouldn't let her race, and all the other drivers picked on her and were mean to her. BUT when I crashed in sugar rush I brought that small Cybugs along, I thought it died in the goo but it didn't."

"WHOA WHOA! hold up! who the hell is king candy?"

Ralph and Felix look at each surprised then they look at Vanellope.

"King candy was a character in the game. he was a the king of the game ruled everyone" Vanellope says then she glitches down from Ralph.

"The story behind him is that he isn't supposed to be in the game but he decode it and put himself in reprogramming the game. To make the plan perfect he had to take out the real leader of the game" Ralph says and looks down at Vanellope and Jeffrey eyes grow wide seeing what he meant.

"Wait you're saying Vanellope here is the princess of that candy game!"

"Hey bimbo it's President for you! And yea I was that supposedly"

"So why didn't you go back to get what was yours" Jeffrey says confused.

"He locked up everyone's memories...Civilians and racers. He had to do a coup, meaning he had to take out Vanellope."

"That's when I became a glitch. He used that as an advantage a told everyone I was a mistake, a phony, they saw me as a troubled child."

"So when I flew out of heroes duty and crashed in sugar rush my medal landed on top of a tree, and that's when I met Vanellope" Ralph says and smiles at her

"I needed a gold coin to enter and race. I knew i was a racer I felt it in my code. So my lucky break came when I took Ralph's gold medal,"

"Crumb snatcher stoked my medal"

"You're still mad at that!?"

"Wait a minute you took his medal to enter a race, but you were a glitch how did they notice it was you"

"When I placed my coin in the trophy cup it said my fullname it loud. But I entered the race there was no way for them to take me out, it was a huge risk but I was really desperate to race, funny part is when Ralph came in like a monster and tried to catch me nearly destroying everything."

"The police got me and this is when I met king candy, He was a weird fella being a big fan of pink and says it's salmon. Anyway he was gonna send me back to my game but I wasn't leaving with out my medal, I escaped and found Vanellope In the scrap yard making a kart I guess"

"Oh yea I forgot the best one by the wack a mole, it was neat right?" She says and Ralph looks at her shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't 'Ralph looks back at Jeffrey's but she got bullied by some other racers, keep in mind they lost their memories so they didn't know who she really was, I made me mad seeing her being pushed around so I scared those rotting cavity kids away."

"He helped me and we made a deal...help me and I'll win his medal, but he has to help me create a kart, he apparently didn't have one in the fat folds on his neck"

"Ralph, she just called you a fatass, haha and so that's how this great relationship started huh?" Jeffrey says as he snickers a little.

"Yea Anyway, I helped her build a whole other kart, and then destroyed her cart. Felix fixed it and we got her into the final race. And that's when that Cy-Bug I brought along with me, multiplied. Everything I did up to that point, I realized, this was all my fault. Game jumping is NOT allowed here. So I wanted to fix things but', looks at giant hands, 'look at me, I only know how to break things."

"don't be so hard on your self Ralph" Jeffrey says and Felix pats Ralph's back

"Well, while Vanellope raced, me, Felix and Calhoun were up fighting against the Cy-Bugs. And Calhoun explained that Vanellope's game was at its end. And the only way to defeat all the Cy-Bugs was a beam, but Sugar Rush didn't have a beam like in Hero's Duty."

"Wait Ralph you missed one thing, while I was racing I found out the truth behind king candy, 'Ralph shakes his head realizing he forgot that part' like I said he wasn't supposed to be part of the game his real self was 'turbo' from the game turbo time"

"Never heard of it, but wait this is the prick that reprogrammed your game?" Jeffrey says and Vanellope nods

"Anyway he tried to kill me while we were racing, and when I learned how control my glitching, I escaped from him and during the process he got eaten by a Cybugs." Vanellope says walking past Jeffrey.

"So how did you save the game Ralph? a beam vanishes the Cybugs like in the game, but there wasn't one in sugar rush...so you were screwed"

"yes i was, i just needed a beam, that's all. Then I remembered where Vanellope lived. Diet Cola Mountain which had Mentos stuck at the top of it."

"Oh is see those two don't mixes well and explodes, that's a BRILLIANT idea Ralph quick thinking." Jeffrey nods with a impressed expression

Ralph points.

"Exactly. So I did what I do best. Wreck things. I got to the top of the mountain and started wrecking the Mentos to fall into the cola." Ralph says but then Vanellope clears her throat.

"That's were he got into the boss level"

"Boss level?" Jeffrey says intrigued

"Yea that's were I met Turbug, right after turbo got eaten by a cybug somehow he turned into a virus. And he wanted to end the whole game taking me and Vanellope with him. Well we both fought on top of the mountain. Then he took me straight up to the air that's were we found Vanellope corned by Cybugs."

"That's one sick way to die, go on this is getting good"

"Me and Calhoun were talking care of Vanellope but we're didn't know about her condition" Felix says

"I broke away from his grasp and swoop down on the Mentos As they fell and created a huge explosion attracting all the Cy-Bugs and destroying them all."

"that was...quite a story, oh and by the way how did you got out of there?" Jeffrey says confused

"By me 'Vanellope says glitching back on Ralph's shoulder' I glitched in and saved him"

"Now that's friendship, anyway what happened to your medal?"

"Well, I thought about it, but I decided that I didn't need it."

"Are you stupid, bro you nearly destroyed a game, gamed jumped, destroyed this poor little girls kart, even got yourself in trouble but almost losing your own...I keep that dam metal"

"No you don't get me it's because if Vanellope likes, how bad of a bad guy can I possible be."

Both Jeffrey and Felix nod in aggrement.

"Just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean that I'm a BAD guy, right."

"You know something, that probably is the only thing that actually makes sense around here."

"that sounded deep man"

Ralph looks down.

"But I doubt the gamers know that…', Ralph looks back at Jeffrey, ' I know Josh doesn't see me as a bad guy."

"Haha Ralph, let me tell you something. Don't feel like that, the world I live in people love the bad guy as much as the good guy"

"Really!"

"Yea! I know people that adore the bad guys like I've seen some awesome pics of these guys on the internet. Websites like tumblr, deviant art, some love the bad guys so Ralph don't be like that"

"Weird world huh? Ha what time to be alive" Ralph says witha big smile.

"Yea reminds me that I want to talk to eggman...anyway I don't see you Ralph as a bad guy, i remember when i played your game like...a few weeks ago i was really bad at it but surprisingly i got up to second rank 'Ralph just listens in,' the intro to your game. You were just minding your own business until a construction crew came in and plowed your home off to the junkyard. And all for what? They built an apartment building where you lived. Truth be told, I would have done the same thing to that apartment building as you."

"wreck it?"

"of course, I would wreck it!', Jeffrey stands and shows off to Ralph how he says it in the game, 'I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Instead of thinking of you as the bad guy, I felt sorry for you."

"thanks Jeffrey"

"You're an alright guy Ralph. I was right not to consider you as a bad guy."

"Hearing that from you makes me feel proud of who I am, Hey Top Shelf"

Ralph throws out his fist, high up and Jeffrey looks up at it. And he gets it that he wants a Bro fist and Jeffrey smiles.

"Top Shelf Ralph"

Jeffrey jumps and pounds Ralph's hand. Ralph, Vanellope and Felix laugh at the silly thing that happened.

"So let me get the whole story straight, ok 'Jeffrey clears his throat' this turbo/king candy prick reprogrammed your game so he can take over and push Vanellope away. On the other hand Ralph here needed to be loved and gamed jumped to get a medal. Then oh well when He almost set all hell loose in heroes duty and brought a piece of it to sugar rush. That's when he met Vanellope another lost soul. Ralph here uncovered the dark secrets behind the game and did actually three things, one saved Vanellope, two save her game, and three destroyed this Turbug."

Everyone looked at each other hearing the long explanation from Jeffrey and then look back at him and then they all nod.

"Yup couldn't say it any better" Ralph says

"Man I'm beat, hearing your long story and knowing you guys as heroes...we should go to Tapper and do another celebration" Jeffrey says standing up and dusting himself off.

They all smile at his idea.

"Sure let's go!" Ralph says a bit exited

"It'll be fun, hey maybe we will learn something about you Jeffrey" Felix says

"He he I'll tell you guys about me when we get there" Jeffrey says

All four agreed to his plan and they headed their way to the train. They all boarded on and the train started to make it's way to Game Central Station.

Game Central Station...

the four got off the train and they started to walk down the entrance of fix it Felix Jr. into Game Central Station but this time the surge protector didn't come out. Jeffrey shrugs it of and they kept on walking their way to Tappers. they made it to the entrance but then they met up with Calhoun who was actually looking for Jeffrey then Felix runs and hugs Calhoun.

"hey Calhoun" Ralph say while waving.

"Hiya sergeant" Vanellope says

"hey Wreck it, Vanellope. I'm looking for the gamer"

"its Jeffrey, for your information 'Jeffrey speaks up walking on front of her' and what do you want?"

"there's rumors that the characters from contra Bill and Lance are rallying up other characters to help them find you"

"Why the hell are they looking for me?"

"Because they want their revenge"

"What?"

"They want to FINISH YOU OFF"

Jeffrey feels his blood run cold and his whole body feel numb.

"Are you serious...a bunch of Characters packed with steroids are coming after me...ARE YOU SHITTING ME!"

"Knowing you're new here, I felt kinda sorry for you, I'm doing this once ok you owe me ok gamer" Calhoun says

"Thanks Calhoun I'll make it up to you I promise" Jeffrey says

"Wow! Jeffrey you are so screwed" Vanellope says looking down at Jeffrey from Ralph's shoulder.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you"

"What do you mean? You know I don't care abo-" She gets interrupted by Ralph who puts his finger over her lips shushes her up and points at Game central station and she looks around.

"what Ralph?"

then Jeffrey notices that Game Central Station went completely silent.

"its quite..."

"i was gonna say the same thing, something up" Ralph says setting Vanellope down.

the gang walked out the tunnel heading to the middle of G.C.S. they notice all the other characters are looking at them. Seeing the whole station dead quite had them all on the edge they were all circled around them. The four became the center of attention but Jeffrey looks closely at the crowd and spots the characters from the fighting games walking out of the crowd and they stand a few feet away from them. He then sees Lance and Bill from Contra that are with them walking heading towards the group. Jeffrey looks up at Calhoun.

"i think that rumor you were talking about 'looks back at the angry group of fighting characters' was true"

then they see Lance and Bill come walking towards them. While one is cracking his knuckles and neck the other looked sinister with a vicious look on his face.

"yup 'pulls out her pistol and points at the two who are coming' you two have no business here."

"oh yes we do"

"what has this gamer ever done to you"

"nothing, but someone has to pay"

"were here for pay back 'Ryo says cracking his knuckles' and for what you've done so were gonna settle the score"

"I don't think so 'She pulls back the hammer on her gun' I'm not playing around here"

Jeffrey sees he's in a really bad situation. He looks around to see if he can escape but it seems like there is no easy way out. Then he notices Ralph placing Vanellope down next to Felix. He then walks ahead of Jeffrey and looks at Calhoun and back at the two fighters.

"Ralph, guys please don't"

"This gamer had done nothing to you guys"

The two fighters look at each other and chuckle then look back at Ralph and Calhoun. Lance laughs and slaps the gun off of Calhoun. she sees what happened she throws a punch but Lance quickly grabs her arm twists it behind her back and kicks her sending her flying and the got out of her way as she crashes to a wall which knocks her out.

"SARGENT' Jeffrey cries

Ryo picks up Jeffrey from the neck and he tries to get lose from his grip. but he's too strong.

"you shit face, she had nothing to do with this. Let me go!" Ryo laughs at how Jeffrey is struggling tying to break lose.

"Haha well she got in the way"

Felix quickly goes to Calhoun's side and sees if she's all right. She looks at him in a daze and sees her husband next to her and closes her eyes.

Ralph sees what they've done and looks at Lance with a angry expression.

"what is wrong with you Lance!"

"Ralph don't interfere" Lance says

Ralph gets angry and charges at them. he gets a few blows on Lance punching him left and right. but in the end Lance dodges one of his attacks and pulls out his pistol and shoots Ralph on the knee. He falls on his back holding his knee

"RALPH!" Jeffrey and Vanellope cries at the same time. She covers her mouth as she sees whats happening.

Lance then walks next to Ralph and grabs his neck and everyone grows shocked on how this guy picked up Ralph with one hand and threw him at the wall near Calhoun. Vanellope hurries and runs next to Ralph and sees Felix Tapping on his knee quickly healing the wound. Lance then dusts his hands off and looks back at Jeffrey. Ryo gets a tighter squeeze on Jeffrey as he now gasps for air.

"Enjoying the show little gamer" Ryo says

"You guys, are, such, fu***ing asshole" Jeffrey says gasping for air

Then he throws him up in the air and spin kicks him sending him a few feet away from the group of angry fighters. He slides on the ground and lands on his arm. Ryu and Lance walk back to the group. Jeffrey struggles to push himself up and looks up seeing the different types of fighting characters. he see's that there's like three games together. Characters from Contra, Street Fighter, and King Fighters he sees he's no match up to them. he quickly looks left and right trying to find an escape route but finds nothing. He stands up staggering holding his arm.

"i can't fight theses guy's i'll die if i do" he says looking down his hair creating a shadow over his face.

then he looks to his right were his friends are siting, Calhoun stating to wake up and Felix tapping Ralph's knee.

"but, i can't forgive for what they have done 'looks back at the group' that's over the line"

Jeffrey tighten his fists together and grinds his teeth and looks at them mad.

"looks like i have to fight 'he sees the fighter now charging at him' BRING IT OOON!" Jeffrey says and begins to run at them and jumps high in the air about to punch one of the characters.

End Of Chapter 5

(So Jeffrey seems to be in a pickle...no he's screwed, bless that poor soul, anyways next chapter Jeffrey will find a hidden power that was within him. He had this power when he got into G.C.S. which was passed down from Josh to him. Jeffrey will use this as advantage and save himself from Characters packed with steroids.)(

*Jeffrey talking yo a friend then something crashes through the ceiling*

OH MY GAWD LOOK!

NO it can't BE! it's count Dracula!

No it's not, it's Cock blockula! \('0')/

See ya guys)


	6. Chapter 6- Jeffrey's Showdown!

Chapter 6- Jeffrey's Showdown!

Jeffrey runs at them and then jumps up high in the air about to punch one of the characters. But they were one step ahead and dodges his attack. He swings but hits no one then he turns around and the only thing he sees is Ryu's hand in front of his face Jeffrey flies back and falls onto the floor. Then Lori pick him up and tosses him in the air and 360 spin kicks him in the face. He crashes to the floor then Lance punches him to the ground making it crack underneath him. Ryu picks him up and does a back flip kicking Jeffrey under his chin and making him fall on his back."this is behind the screen gamer this is our world!"

"You think is was fun! Beating up the bad guys, now we're having our fun"

Jeffrey is staggering to stand up and is now slightly bleeding from his noes and mouth and tries to stand up. But Kyo picks him up and upper cuts him sending him straight up in the air. Ryu jumps and spin kicks him in the face. Jeffrey flies back crashing into one of Sonic's Announcements. Jeffrey tries to stand up but collapses on the floor Vanellope sees him in trouble and the rest of the gang go in shock and sees how messed up he is. Jeffrey's wheezing and coughing up blood. He tries to push himself up but can't. he looks ahead of him seeing the fighters walking towards him laughing at Jeffrey's weakness.

"were not done yet!"

"That's all you got gamer?"

Jeffrey tries to push himself up again but fails. he falls on his stomach he lifts his head. And as the Fighters keep approaching him and then his vision blackens.

"i can't...i can't...keep...this up" he says then passed out.

Inside Jeffrey's Head...

Jeffrey wakes up and looks around and sees that he's in a white limbo, a white world.

"W-What? Am I dead? 'He looks around in this deserted place' where am I?" He says and stands up and notices he's not hurt starts to walk around and sees no point of reference. He felt like if this was a blank universe. Then a few moments passes by and still sees nothing but then spots something at the corner of his eye. He turns around and sees this wooded door standing there. He grows puzzled tilting his head on what's going on and walks towards it, he notices that there's nothing behind it. Then he grabs the door knob and opens the door slightly. But his surprise there was something inside, but it was to dark at see anything. He fully opens the door to let more light shine in.

The light helps a little, and he then reaches onto his pocket to take out his phone to use it's flash light. He puts his hand in his pocket but sees his phone is not there and becomes afraid then the door shuts close locking him in pure darkness. He keeps his cool and then spots a small light in the darkness he walks towards it and it becomes brighter, he walks faster and and covers his eyes from the brightness then the light does an impulsive bright blast pushing Jeffrey to the floor and the whole place lighting up. He looks up and finds himself inside in what seems like a cathedral. The bright light shines in the middle and big pillars surrounding it.

"What the hell is going on?" He says looking around him.

He picks himself up and walks to the light. It dims down for him to see and notices its a orb with blue codes flying all around it. he looks at it with a amazed.

"This is for you" a woman's voice echoes

Jeffrey notices the anonymous voice and turns around.

"Who are you?" He says looking at everything around keeping his eyes open.

"I mean no harm 'the voice says then Jeffrey spots someone up on a pillar deep in the shadows' I came here to help you" she says then jumps down from the pillar.

Jeffrey sees is a lady (she looks like the librarian from halo 4 for reference) she walks past Jeffrey and looks at the orb.

"I said this is yours, now your life is in danger and this will help through out your journey"

"What is it?"

"What is it that you're missing?"

"What does that mean?"

"What are you missing?"

Then he remembers.

"My phone! Wait.' Looks at the orb' why is my phone there?"

"I'll explain, you see Josh Litwak had done-" she gets cut off by him.

"What does my phone have to do with him?"

"Shut up, I'm talking"

"Sorry" Jeffrey says scratching the back of his head looking away.

"As I was saying he did so much and gain much power, when he left the codes he earned seemed like they went back to their games, no I took them and kept them safe. when he was electrocuted by the broken plug and was flying though the cord i wanted to talk to him, but i couldn't enter his mind so i had no choose but to give him abilities into his watch without telling him. Seeing him glitch and ponder around but he doesn't how to use it and how to control it. The power was on his watch, and your power is on your phone, anyway he figured it out all by himself 'she looks back at Jeffrey' if he can figure out how to control it so can you. 'points again at the orb' but his was an easy task I gave it to him, but you, need to tell yourself. 'She looks at him' are you worthy to take the power from Josh passed down to you?" She says

Jeffrey looks at the orb as the blue codes float around it shining bright being protected by an electronic barrier. Sparking blue lights as it shines bright. He tightens his fist.

"Yea, I've been through more crap then this" he says and smiles

He nods and walks to the orb, he cracks his knuckles preparing himself and slowly put his hand in passing through the electric barrier. but he's taking in alot of pain. The librarian sees this and as lightning starts to shoots everywhere the air starts to pick up. Lightning strikes everywhere from the orb to his body. Jeffrey closes his eyes tight and reaches in to take what was 'suppose' to be his.

"Ahhh, AAHHHHHH" He yells trying to pull out his phone. He opens one eye and see tons ontop of tons of codes are engulfing him and spinning around. And the sees something that shocks him.

Then winds push everywhere and she stands stiff with her hands behind her back as the wind swirls around him. Jeffrey is seeing the codes and also he could see... Josh 's memories all his adventures, but they aren't his and see them fading away. He got his phone and pulled it out but an shock wave pushed him back crashing into one of the big pillars. Then wind and lightning start to let up. The librarian smiles and sees that Jeffrey succeeded.

he slowly opens his eyes the codes that were surrounding the orb are now floating and spinning around Jeffrey and entering his phone. he regains his vision and sees he's done it.

"Congratulations gamer, now I'll teach you one trick and you'll figure out the rest on your own"

Jeffrey stands up holding his phone and looks at her.

"Show me..."

"Like I said for josh it was his watch he can change into any character in any game that's his specialty. Though yours is the same thing BUT 'points at his phone' it can change into anything or weapon imaginable. you just have to think about it and it'll change try it out"

Jeffrey looks down at his phone he closes his eyes then opens them and sees its changes into a pistol sees and goes astonished of what he did.

"WOW! Holy crap, THIS IS AMAZING!"

He changes it to a lot of different objects, he changes it into sword, a glock, then back to his phone.

"Remember, only weapons nothing else, and i forgot you'll also have the abilities to turn into characters from their games but you have to be there to get it or take it by force...kinda messed up" she says

"Thanks! this is going to be really useful" he says and smiles.

then the librarian walks up to Jeffrey.

"One last trick I must show you, you have a power that you can teleport, the same way as Josh and Vanellope...but who knows you maybe a quick learner. Now that you got your power for your journey it's time to head back.'Then she snaps her fingers and everything around him slows down and fades away quickly' always remember, never give up" she says the everything disappears.

Game Central Station...

Jeffrey opens his eyes but still feels pain over his body, but he got enough energy to push himself. He looks up and still sees the fighters walking towards him.

"that was a really quick dream"

but he remembers his whole body aches he looks to the side and sees his Phone besides him. his eyes changed from desperation to relieved. he reaches out his hand over to picks it up. but than sees a shadow over his hand he gulps and looks up but gets surprised and sees its Ralph who's protecting him. He stands there with his arms out blocking Jeffrey from the fighters who seem to stop. Jeffrey smiles from his action but he tries to stand up. Vanellope sees how Jeffrey can't even stand still from the beating he puts his hand over Ralphs arm.

"Ralph, please go! I got this"

"No you don't Jeffrey you aren't even stable to fight or even stand"

"Ralph, trust me, please"

"Ralph do you want to play also 'lance says pulling out his pistol loading it' cause the more the merrier" lance says then aims at him and pulls back the hammer.

Jeffrey sees this and his phone changes into a pistol as he pushes Ralph out the way with all his might and aims at Lance. Ralph lands on his side and sees Jeffrey's serious expression holding the gun.

"Don't you dare, I may not be Josh,I didn't do anything what he did. I may have left my old life and start a new. But old memories still haunt me. 'He loads the pistol pulling back the hammer' I loved you guys, the best villains but seeing you picking on a kid that looks like the one that beat you up, you're pathetic" Jeffrey says then shoots the pistol off lances hand and runs at him.

The fighters become angry at his lecture and charged at him. Jeffrey grips his gun and it changes into a metal bat. Ryo swings his fist but Jeffrey glitches dodging his attack and jumps over him and swings the bat against Ryo's face making him fall down. Jeffrey looks at Lance and sees him about to get his pistol, Jeffrey runs and glitches to him and knees him in the face followed by a cracking sound. Jeffrey lands on his feet and sees Lance flies back and collapsed on he floor. Bison sees Jeffrey wining the fight and tightens his fist. Jeffrey smiles at bison's fury and runs at him then glitches in the air kneeing him really hard under his chin and jumps off his chest in mid air doing a back flip and lands punching the floor. Jeffrey looks up and sees bison fall down unconscious. He then feels two other characters coming from both sides and Jeffrey jumps as the two collide. then someone grabbed him from his foot and smashed him to the To the ground and Jeffrey struggles to pick himself up and looks back and sees its bison again cracking his knuckles then grabbed him from his neck. Jeffrey tries to break free and glitch but bison has a strong grip on him squeezing his neck as Jeffrey gasp for air.

"Heh, you think, you beat us? 'Bison punches him in the face' heh heh you got some guts kid, you think it was easy for us to just forget the day you made a fool of us" Bison says.

"IM NOT F***ING JOSH, I've never beat you guys up, I EVEN SUCK AT STREET FIGHTER, so let me go" Jeffrey says

"You think you can just pulled that off saying you're someone else, SCREW YOU JOSH" Bison says then punches him repeatedly in the face making Jeffrey pass out. Bison let's him go and Jeffrey his the ground like a rag doll but still had some strength left. He tries to look up at and stand back up. Bison smiles and punches him then everything turns black.

Flashback...  
School Hallway...

Jeffrey remembers walking down his school with his friends.

"Shut the f**k up for one minute, let me think" Jeffrey says as his two friends chuckle.

"Suuure you don't even know what to say to her...bruto, anyway so Jeffrey what are going to do this weekend dude"

"Um, I was going online with some friends from Japan on some virtual mmo game, my sister was gonna watch... and you Chris, the hell are you gonna do this weekend huh?"

"You still play dem nerdy ass games bruh, Da f**k is wrong with you"

"Shut up ya broke ass, with no tape, big fo head wigga" Jeffrey says

The two talked but the other one stopped them.

"Guys do you hear that?"

"What is it?" Jeffrey says

"What's going on mike" Chris says

They both hear someone crying. and some other voices yelling. The three looked at each other and began to run the hallway.

"You think it's someone getting beat up" Jeffrey says

"I hope not bruh, that's just low" Chris says

"Shup up guys, come one let's hurry" Mike says

They made it to the end of the hallway and they see a three guys kicking and punching this poor kid by the bathroom.

"HEY DIPSHITS" Jeffrey yells and the three bullies turn around and look at Jeffrey.

"Hey look three more shrimps, aww are you guys trying to act like little heroes." One of the bullies say.

"Can we just mess him up already!" Chris says

"Yea I wanna show them not to pick on kids" Mike says

Jeffrey looks at both of his friends and at the bullies.

"Yea, Let's f**k them up" Jeffrey say and the three charge at each other.

The kid that was beaten up sees his bullies being demolished by Jeffrey and his friends. Mike upper cuts one as Jeffrey drop kicks the other and Chris punching the other one in the face. The bullies have been dealt with as they lay in the floor passed out. Jeffrey walks up to the kid and helps him up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I am, thank you! So much" then the kid hugs Jeffrey. He takes this as a surprise and hugs he hugs back. Then he hears a faint different voice

"never give up"

Present...

Jeffrey remembers his old life and holds tightly on his phone and looks angry at bison. Bison picks up Jeffrey again and sees him still breathing. But His phone changed into a grenade but bison didn't notice and Jeffrey looks at his eyes and smiles.

"WELL, F**K YOU TOO BISON" Jeffrey says As he raises his hand up showing the bomb and flicks the ring off the grenade. Bison sees this and let's him go but it was late for him. Jeffrey drops it and jumps back as the explosion goes off. It was big but enough to get someone unconscious. Jeffrey looks around seeing he finished off the fighters but something seemed off someone was missing and then someone kicks him on the back of his leg and Jeffrey falls on his hands and knees. He looks back and sees Lance, Ryo and Lori with Bill. They all look down at a beaten up Jeffrey on the ground.

Lance cracks his knuckles and was about to punch him, then all of a sudden He sees Lance gets tackled by Ralph. Ryo gets punched by Calhoun and they they both start to brawl. What shocked him the most was Vanellope, she glitches through the battle at Lori and kick (him) at the face and she grabbed him and punches him in the face again punch after punch. Lori tries to fight back but she dodges the attacks by glitching and Lori feels her punches start to sting. Vanellope give last one last punch between his eyes and he falls down. Ralph messed up Lance and Calhoun also took care of Ryo but was still left breathing. Jeffrey smiles at his friends but notices codes are coming out of the characters he beat up and come together and fly at him and they enter his phone. He sees this but then he passes out again. Vanellope rushes next to him and Ralph walks up to Jeffrey and picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. The whole arcade went back to normal and everybody went back to what they were doing. Calhoun looks at Ryo who was kinda out of it.

"Hey 'She snaps her fingers at him' Are you gonna apologies to the kid."

"Heh, yea, when he wakes up, say I said I'm sorry, 'coughs' I thought we were gonna get our revenge, but we got our asses kicked...again" Ryo says then passes out.

Calhoun steps back and looks over to Ralph with Felix, and Vanellope next to him as the carry Jeffrey to Tappers where Felix can heal him up. She hurries up to the group as she puts her bangs behind her ears. The five made it to the tunnel of the game and headed in.

Tappers...

The gang walked in the game and Ralph places Jeffrey on the chair. Who begins to regain conscious and sees his friends looking at him with worry eyes except for Calhoun who has her back on him with her arms crossed. He rubs his head but feels his whole body in intense pain. Felix walks next to him.

"Try not to move, 'he takes out his hammer' I'm gonna try and help you but you won't take effect in a minutes, so you need to rest at the meantime" Felix says and starts to tap his body with the hammer as the wounds slowly heal.

"Thanks, I never you guys would come and help me... especially you Vanellope." Jeffrey says But then everyone looked at her puzzled.

She looks at Jeffrey with pleading eyes saying he needs to shut up. Jeffrey notices this the nods. But they started to question her.

"Did you really do something? Vanellope?" Ralph says

"No, I stayed back and watched"

"Well there was three guys... I got one Calhoun got another that's two... you sure you didn't do anything Vanellope" Ralph says and Jeffrey sees she's getting into deep trouble.

"Ralph it's ok, I took care of the oth- AAHHH" a sharp pain goes through his ribs. They turned their attention to Jeffrey. Then Tapper zips by the group cleaning a mug.

"Hey guys what can I get ya" he says.

"Nothing but thanks friend, but where here to help Jeffrey"

"Really what's 'looks at him' oh my sweet Jesus what happened?" Tapper says.

Jeffrey turns around and looks at him. Tapper sees his face busted really bad. He has a purple eye and dried up blood on his lip.

"Who did this, how did you?"

"A group of fighters got together and thought I was Josh... and so they wanted to get revenge on the wrong dude...me apparently"

"That's terrible"

"Yup but I sure found a new power and great friends best of all I can control this' he glitches off the table to the next and back again' so much learned in little time..." He says

"And what happened to them?"

"Well I took care of some and' looks at the group' my friends helped me with the others"

"That's nice"

"Yea, it is, it's...really-" Jeffrey says yawning and then laid his head on the table and knocks out getting in deep sleep.

Sugar Rush...

The City...

Rancis walks out of a coffee shop hold his chocolate coffee pounded with sugar. He sits outside minding his own business and looks over at the street, thee street where He was being chased by the cops. Its weird they haven't catched him or did they stopped caring. He sips his coffee thinking and notices someone sat on the table with him He turns over to see who it was.

"Oh it's Gloyd...what a pleasant surprise" He says and turns back to look at the surrounding buildings.

"Hey Rancis, great to see you too. I just wanted to compliment on that amazing stunt you made." Gloyd says and suddenly Rancis feels afraid but doesn't show it.

"I don't know what do you mean"

"Ah don't act stupid with me, I know it was you...'leans closer to him' I just want it to come out your mouth" Gloyd says and Rancis feels he's on to him but doesn't show it.

"I still don't know what you're talking about' he says sipping his coffee.' You sure are making stuff up" He says looking at the road.

"Oh come on, I know it was you, I just never knew you had it in you...to pull off something that crazy 'Gloyd says insisting' yea that awesome prank you pulled off at the party...hehe it was funny"

Rancis just nods agreeing and not looking at him.

"Yea the put all our kart stuck to the road...man that was funny" Gloyd says giggling

Rancis then feels relieved that it wasn't the event what he had in mind.

"Oh yea that one...hehe yea I got bored heh"

"Well it's been great talking to ya, OH and one more thing I forgot to mention' he leans in close to Rancis and whispers into his ear' that you're ass is on the wanted list by the cops...good luck" Gloyd says and walks away

Rancis spits out the coffee and feels a cold shiver down his spine and gulps then turns to Gloyd.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME"

"Haha! See ya at the roster race bro!" Gloyd says and drives away. Then moments later Rancis hears sirens blurring in the distance coming closer.

"This brat set me up!" Rancis says throws his cup aside and slides over the table and hops into his kart starts it up and quickly drives down the road. He gains distance from the shop and looks back. The cops drift to a stop in Front of the shop and they poured in with weapons in their hands.  
Rancis sighs in relief and shakes his head side to side as he looks back at the road.

"Why did I get into this mess" He says and drives off to the horizon.

Tapper...

Jeffrey wakes up and yawns he stretches his arms and looks around. He's still at Tappers and then all of a sudden tapper zips and and appears in front of him.

"Well finally you're awake, you've been sleeping for almost two hours. I was beginning to think Felix messed up" Tapper says cleaning the table.

"I was knocked out for that long? 'He rubs his head' Wow must've been really tired,' then he looks around not seeing the gang nearby And looks back at Tapper' Where did everyone go?" Jeffrey says

"Oh they all went to sugar rush for the roster race, they said they'll be waiting for you there" Tapper says

"Oh ok thanks...' then he remembers why she said that and hi eyes shot wide open And looks at Tapper' I just remembered I OWE HER THAT RACE" he says and jumps off the chair and sprints to the train.

Tapper just saw what happened and stood there silently but then shrugs it off and takes Jeffrey's mug and chuckles as he cleans it.

"Heh heh heh, kids..." He says and turns around and goes back to work.

End Of Chapter 6...

(Jeffrey has somehow got Joshs powers. And he seems to be get great friends to help him out. Now Jeffrey has to go back to where he created a big mess...sugar rush and settle a bet, if he wins Vanellope will drop the charges and the cops will stop chasing him, but if he lose He has to say who helped him escape and them both will be in jail. The stakes are high for him. O_O) (I always wanted Vanellope to be a badass to like in a combat way, oh and like school is coming I hope you guys good luck. XD SEE YA!)


	7. Chapter 7

* NOTE THIS IS NOT THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER BUT IM POSTING IT UP SO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT WENT DOWN, THERE WILL BE TONS OF MISTAKES AND GRAMMER ERRORS BUT...HERE*

chapter 7- death race

In Tappers Train...

Jeffrey sits down and waits until he gets to Game Central Station. So he pulls out his phone and looks at it. He's trying to understand his powers, He remembers the librarian saying 'the rest you'll figure out on your own' he sighs and goes through his phone.

"Then there's gotta be something in here then" he says swiping left and right.

Then something caught his eye, there's an app he has never gotten, curious enough it's labeled Character selection. He taps it and it reveals a long row of selection games he hasn't been in and also the ones he's been In. And next to it shows a image of him of how he looks. He sees on the screen of his watch the figure as he is now. It shows a small display of himself slowly spinning showing the outfit. Then, Jeffrey remembers and finally understands what the Librarian said.

"Of course so I just have Sugar Rush and Street Fighter. The only ones I got, awesome though I could've used this and not my whole strengths to beat them up... dam" He says

Then looks at the image of him in his street fighter clothes. He sees himself wearing a backwards snap back, he looks body built more muscular and also has shades on and cargo shorts with a black tank top. He nods impressed with the style. Then he checks his sugar rush outfit.

"Not bad, kinda cool heh" he says seeing both.

He was gonna the screen to wear it then unexpectedly his phone vibrates telling him He got a text message. He sees this as shock but where he's at now there's faint signal, but he received all the text messages like a small time gap and then the signal went away. He sighs seeing he didn't have a chance to even make a call. He looks at his messages and sees they're all from Brenda and he checks them.

A few minutes later, he read most of the messages of Brenda as some meant 'why he doesn't message back' and others sounded like she was angry. But the last one was different a bit longer than the rest he taps it and reads.

"Ok then Jeffrey listen, Litwak is closing the arcade, for safety pre caution. There's this big thunder storm coming this way but not sure if it's gonna hit us or not but seems likely yes, anyways he'll be shutting it down for a week...or more if it hits. And Jeff...please text me back. Your like a oni-chan to me" he looks at the last words of what she said and he holds his phone fully shocked. He's trembling as his blood running cold then rapid flashbacks come to him looking at those words as he hold his phone and then drops it. He falls down and crawls away from the phone and has his back against the wall and he covers his face.

"Why, why did she call me that, the memories are already bad enough, those dreams that make me cry...'then he looks up' but she doesn't know...I shouldn't over react. 'he sighs and stands up' I don't want her to know, one day maybe, I'll tell her about my past." He says and walks to his phone and picks is it up. As soon as he picks it up the the pa system turns on.

"Now Arriving at Game Central Station"

He then puts his phone in his pocket and heads out.

Tappers Game Tunnel...

Jeffrey walks down the tunnel but he feels eyes on him. Like if he was the center of attention and hearing them whispering.

"It's him!"

"The Other Gamer, my goodness"

"The one that beat up thoses fighters"

Jeffrey puts his hoodie over his head causing a shadow over his face and puts his hands in his pockets. He makes it out the tunnel then the alarm goes off. Then the surge protector zips in front of him. Jeffrey turns around and sees surge from under his hood. But surge could see his face and knows it's him.

"Hey Jeff sorry that I have to stop you, but this is protocol... it is what it is, I can't risk everyone's life's if something goes wrong."

"Yea ok I got you"

"Thanks, did you bring anything with you?"

"I don't think so? 'Checks himself and finds one of Tappers napkins on his with writing on it saying 'we are at the race track, I'll be waiting for my race... Jeffrey...better bring you A game' Jeffrey looks at surge' I think this is what it took" He says handing over the piece of cloth to Surge.

"Ok, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to Sugar Rush! I owe her a race"

"Really? YOU do, why?"

"So the cops in her game could stop chasing me. And if I lose I could go to jail and tell her who helped me on my escape"

"Wow well good luck, any way tell me what happens when we meet again"

"Will do bro!" Jeffrey says and salutes to him as he walks backwards then turns around and runs to the tunnel of sugar rush.

Few Minutes Later...

Jeffrey hops out the train and walks to the top of the rainbow road. He looks at the vast open game filled with candy and exotic wonders. Jeffery looks around and sees Sugar Rush. He stares ahead and gazes over wonders of the game and whats around him. Jeffery feels the breezes go through him. Then two Helicopters fly over him to the he crosses his arms then looks down at the starting line from above.

"Better not mess up" He says and runs down the rainbow road.

Back With Vanellope...

She looks down from her podium and sees everyone is here except for Rancis and Gloyd and some others also. She glitches down to the track and walks up to her kart and let's her hand slide over it. She sighs and seemed bored and looks up at her friends they seemed to be talking amongst each other up at the stands. She sighs and hears and engine coming then notices a dust trail at the horizon. She narrows her eyes and sees its Rancis racing down the track.

He slowed down when he got near the starting line and stops at his spot. He takes off his helmet puts it aside. He sighs loudly lays on his chair relieved and closes his eyes. Then Vanellope glitches next to Rancis's kart and leans on it with her two hands. "Hey there butterfingers what's up" she says with a cheerful smile. And he opens one eye and sees its her and closes it.

"Hi Vanellope, not much tired in fact. Been doing stuff lately"

"Like what?"

"Em personal stuff, not of your problem"

"And if I made it my problem also" she says and Rancis opens one eye at her.

"Things might...not, end well"

She didn't know what that meant but then she spots someone else coming down the track. She looks closely and sees its another friend of hers.

"Look Gloyd is coming" Vanellope says and Rancis eyes shot wide open and looks back. And Gloyd slows down and parks behind Rancis.

"HEY! There Rancis, my man! What's up!" Gloyd says as he takes off his helmet and jumps out his kart.

Rancis jumps off his kart as well and looks at him with hatred in his eyes. he felt like decapitating Gloyds head throw his body through a wood chipper, grab his remains pour petroleum all over him and Set him on fire. (O_O)

But then he looks at Vanellope who's smiling at him and he shakes his head.

"Hi gloyd...you ready to race?"

"Yea, but are you? Hehe"

"What do you mean by that?"

Vanellope says puzzled.

"Oh nothing prez, he not running from anything"

"SHUTUP!" Rancis says righting his fist about to destroy him.

"Haha calm down Brooo, it's nothing' then Gloyd looks past him and sees someone else coming down the track but with a bigger kart 'speaking of nothing who's that?" He says pointing past Vanellope. She turns around and sees a new racer racing down the track in front of them getting closer. Then the kart drifts and stops near the racers but everyone looked away or covered their eyes cause of the dust.

A moment later it settles down and she looks back and sees a Character with what looks like an assassins creed jacket or trench coat. The hoodie is over his head, covering his face you could only see from his nose to his lips but under the hood is red. The jackets texture seems to be dark chocolate and he has brown Chocolate gloves. And around his waist is a broad liquorice red twistler. She looks at the kart and her eyes grew wide seeing this slick ride, it's like a street racer kart. It looks like a Bugatti, the whole kart is chocolate brown, except for the hood that's dark. The spoilers of the kart is also dark but with sprinklers over it. And the exhaust piped are at the side of the kart. the tire tracks are made of white chocolate but specks of black chocolate chips. The rims are spinning red liquorice. The character pulls back the hood and Vanellope sees its Jeffrey with his sugar rush outfit.

"Wow look at you!" Rancis and Vanellope say at the same time.

"I know! This is freaking amazing, haha I WOKE UP IN A NEW BUGATTI!" Jeffrey says dancing a little then looks at himself then back at Vanellope.

"Don't I look amazing haha anyways. I'm here for that bet we made." Jeffrey says with his arms crossed and with a smile.

At the same time they notice all of the other racers coming. Vanellope sees this and looks back at Jeffrey cracking a smile.

"Ok then let's see what you're made of gamer" Vanellope says and glitches to her kart.

Everyone races back to their kart and started their engines. Jeffrey stood there and didn't notice the whole place packed. Maybe the audience was growing little by little and he didn't notice.

"HEY gamer! Are we gonna race or not, or you gave up" Vanellope says from her kart

"In your dreams Princess!"

"Its president!"

"I don't care" Jeffrey says and hops in his kart and puts on his hood

He drives around and goes behind the starting line with everyone else. The racers are revving their engines, getting themselves ready. He looks left and right seeing the kids serious faces.

"Dam! Ha ha"

"Let's see who's laughing when I beat you" Vanellope says smiling

"Bring it on! I'll wipe that smile off your face princess"

"ITS PRESIDENT"

"Shut up" He says turning on the engine and getting a tight grip on the steering wheel.

A floating marshmallow character comes down into view signaling the racers. The lights start to change color. Red, Red, Red...GREEN! The marshmallow waves the flag as the racers burn their tired and zip down the track. Jeffrey gets a false start spinning out of control becoming dead last.

Jeffrey shifted gears and stomps on the pedal zooming down the track picking up the pace. He goes through twists and turns of the track and catches up to the second to last racer who is candle head. He tries to pass her but she blocks his way by steering left and right not letting him through. It was also tough for him to pass cause of the design of the track.

"FOR REAL! Candle head... get out of, MOOVE" Jeffrey says

"No! I don't wanna" she says pouting in a cute whiny voice.

Jeffrey gets aggravated and drives behind her and lightly rams his car behind her then glitch. She feels her kart jolt and sees what he's done and looks back. She sees him nowhere behind her then looks ahead and sees his car a mile away ahead laughing.

Back With Vanellope...

She drifts at a sharp turn and goes down the track. She looks at her side mirror and sees Jeffrey nowhere in sight. She shakes her head seeing he was all talk and was nothing like josh. but there's been something bothering her it was on the back of her head. She needed to remember something but can't.

"I was supposed to tell someone something...but who? And what was it again?" She says then shakes her head thinking it wasn't important after all. She looks at the mirror again seeing Rancis and Gloyd fighting for second. She chuckles as she shifts gears and goes faster.

An Hour Earlier...

Right after Gloyd left Rancis at that coffee shop and set up that trap for him. He knew Rancis wouldn't be dumb enough to get caught. You may wonder why Gloyd is acting like this to Rancis. There's a story behind both of them.

Rancis and Gloyd were best of best friends. Always messing around with each, pulling pranks on each other, they were really best friends. But one day, a month later after the event of Sugar Rush's Cybug invasion. Rancis, started falling for Vanellope. Then he hasn't been hanging out with Gloyd often like before and Gloyds days started to going slow, days seemed longer, boring. He made himself believed that Rancis has forgotten him. He's gone mad, annoyed but he knew Rancis wanted Vanellope. But he knew Vanellope wasn't a easy girl to get and shes one that is not interested in relationships. So best way to get back at him was to shove the idea of him not getting a girlfriend. So he got with Taffyta. Fast forward to the anniversary party. Rancis got shot down and was depressed and did the unthinkable, found Jeffrey, helped him, and became a most wanted criminal. Gloyd found out about this and wanted to ruined Rancis image.

Present...

Back With Jeffrey...

Little crumbs on the track sit still then they begin to gently shake then began to move violently and hop everywhere and Jeffrey's kart speeds down the track at full speed. He has a strong grip on the steering wheel his clothes waving in the air as he races down the track passing by the racers like a bullet. From last place to fourth he perfectly executed the turns and taking down the competition with the random items whenever he got the chance and gets closer to fourth place. Then Gloyd looks behind and sees the Gamer catching up fast. Gloyd does a wicked smile and looks ahead seeing everything is falling into place. He then squeezed a button on his kart and talks to a small speaker.

Other Side...

On A High Montain...

Two soldiers from Sugar Rush lay on the ground, one holding a chocolate sniper and the other a pair of Binoculars

"Command we've spotted the bogey, Over"

"Copy that Echo 49ner, I need you to not engage the enemy, we have some squads on route to take on the targets. We may need you for later, stay put over and out."

"Copy that control, over and out" the Soldier with the sniper stands up and looks at his partner.

"We should give thanks to the racer kid, what was his name?" He says placing the sniper on his shoulder.

"The orange Boar one? Uhh I think it's Gloyd...or Floyd, something like that I don't know"

"Yea, remember we have to thank him later ok." He says and the two agree

Back With The Four...

Vanellope enters the Candy Cane Forest followed by Gloyd and Rancis then Jeffrey. Gloyd wanted revenge on Rancis but he got blinded with anger. He wants Rancis to pay for leaving him. He slams his kart against Rancis again and again.

"What's wrong with you!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"What?"

He slams it again then the two kart get stuck together and Gloyds accelerator broke so the kart didn't stop, Rancis sees this and notices Gloyds anger. He tries to stop the kart but couldn't. Gloyd breaks the stick from his shifting gear and jumps on Rancis's hood.

"This is your end! You asshole! We were Best friends" Gloyd says having a tight grip on the stick thens swings it.

"I didn't mean to hurt you bro! I'm sorry!" Rancis says covering his face and rolls aside dodging Gloyds attack

"Well you did more then hurt me 'friend' SCREW YOU!" Gloyd says and swings the stick but misses.

Rancis rolls aside on his seat and Gloyd misses but broke the window from Rancis kart an glass shatters everywhere. he finds himself in danger, he jumps on his seat and punches Gloyd in the face. Gloyd lost his footing almost falls off the kart and looks at him with a wicked smile. He drops the piece of glass and the two brawl. Rancis punches him in the face, Gloyd knees him in the stomach, and Rancis upper cuts him. As the two fight Gloyd starts asking questions.

"Rancis, tell me this, what do you see in the president? Huh?"

"What type of question is that?" Rancis says and dodges a punch from Gloyd.

"You forgot about me! We were BEST FRIENDS." Gloyd says and charges at Rancis and trips him.

Gloyd finds himself back of the kart hanging onto the spoiler but climbs up and finds a long, sharp piece of glass and looks at Rancis. He sees the shiv and acts more careful.

"Gloyd think of what you're doing! I'm sorry really I am! Don't let it end like THIS!" Rancis lost his footing and falls on the hood but his head was close to the ground

Gloyd walks to him and grabs his neck and slowly lifts the sharp glass up in the air.

"I personally want to end you myself. Because I brought along some good 'buddys' of mine to take you and the gamer..."

He gets a tight grip of the sharp blade and was about to stab him then Rancis says.

"Gloyd please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you I swear, I just really liked her, no I love her but I swear I've NEVER FORGOTTEN YOU! IM SORRY" Gloyd hesitated but shakes his head and looks at him mad.

"To late to apologize!"

Rancis shuts his eyes tight. Jeffrey catches up and sees Rancis in trouble. Vanellope felt something wrong, her chest hurted she looks back and sees Rancis in danger and at the same time Jeffrey and Vanellope saw what was going to happen.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope and Jeffrey say at the same time.

Rancis heard his name from Vanellope and his eyes shot wide open and sees Gloyd with a evil expression.

"This is you end 'friend'" Gloyd says

Rancis punches the glass out of Gloyds hands and kicks him back. Then He corners Gloyd who stands on the edge of Rancis kart and his behind him. Rancis looks down his hair casting a shadow over his face.

"I'm,sorry just, please forgive me, for being ignorant" Rancis says then hugs him, Gloyd felt shocked and felt a tear on his Rancis kicks him in his kart . Then the two karts get unattached Rancis jumps back on his se. Gloyds kart swerved to the left and crashes at a tree. Gloyd stands up and sees Rancis drive by then Jeffrey then minutes later two Helicopters fly by. Gloyd looks down at his hands.

"What have I done."

Back With Rancis...

He notices Vanellope slowing down and drives next to him. And then Jeffrey drives up ahead next to him.

"You ok there bro!" Jeffrey says

"Yea, yea I am..." Rancis responds

"Rancis what's going on!" Vanellope says

"Don't worry its personal"

"Personal? Bro he WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jeffrey says

"I know that! It was my problem to begin with, and he also said something about some buddies of his that are coming"

"What can that mean?" Jeffrey questions him

"Uh guys, 'the two turn and look at her' I just remembered who I needed to tell someone something...and which means I know who's Gloyds buddies"

"Who?" The two reply and Vanellope points behind her and two turn around.

Two choppers fly over them from the sky and a handful of cop cars and swat trucks come from the forest.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL! AGAIN!"

"Jeffrey I'm sorry, I forgot got to tell them about the bet and to lay off"

"No time for regret, WE GOTTA MOVE NOW!"

Minutes Later...

The three speed down the track followed by a group of cop cars and a few choppers chasing them.

"This is the S.R.P.D stop your vehicle and come out with your hands up, at the count of 3 if you do not follow theses instructions we will open fire."

"What are we gonna do!" Vanellope says

"I don't think they're messing around this time"

"We gotta stop!"

"One!" The Cop says

"Don't you dare think about it president, if you do that you'll be forfeiting the race and I win, defeating the purpose of you racing me, or beat me and you'll have the pleasure of putting me away, 'looks at Vanellope' what'll be?"

"Two!" The Cop says

Vanellope thinks really hard about the situation. Then looks at Jeffrey.

"FINE! 'She says then punches the steering wheel' let's finish this race till the end!"

"That's my girl!"

"Three!" The Cop says and Jeffrey immediately turns around tossing his phone in the air and changes in to a rocket launcher grabs it and aims at the helicopter.

"Shut-up!" He says and fires missing on purpose to scare the pilot.

The pilot spins around about to crash into the cars but regains control. Then the co pilot radios in to HQ as it follows th

"Plan B, deploy the road block 2 clicks north, also we have a problem the president is with them, should we open fire?."

"Copy that bravo, we understand your situation and are now talking about it well give you further instructions, follow the targets, and I repeat do not open fire on the president."

The three notice no one returned fire.

"What's wrong with you! Don't shoot at them"

"We gotta defend ourselves, what did you expect, and also they can't risk to shoot us cause you're here"

"How do you know that?" Rancis says

"Its pretty dam obvious 'Jeffrey replies and looks at Vanellope' and Vanellope we need to defend ourselves"

"I'm still not gonna shoot back" Vanellope says

"Uh, guys" Rancis says

"I won't, I made this so if ever the cybugs come back, but you came and made a big mess" Vanellope pouts

"I said I'm sorry for the hundredth time" Jeffrey says

"Uhhh, guys we have a problem" Rancis says

"Vanellope, that's why we're doing this race, for you to forgive me and call of the dam cops"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Jeffrey and Vanellope scream at Rancis. Then he points ahead and they all see a road block, cop cars spread across the Road and police me and soldiers with their weapons out aiming at the incoming racers.

"Vanellope, Forgive for what I am going to do"

"What, wait...DON'T" Vanellope yells at him.

Jeffrey presses a button making the car drive on its own and he jumps on the hood and pulls out his phone tossing it in the air changing into a rocket launcher then aims at the cars.

"Jeffrey we can glitch through them"

"I know! But what about Rancis, Did you forget about him too" Jeffrey says steady his aim at the group of cars.

"We gotta make a path for him, on my mark go full throttle following me, ok" Jeffrey says But hears no response.

"I said ok, OK"

"We heard you!" Rancis says

Jeffrey sighs shaking his head and fires the rocket at the cars. Jeffrey hurries and puts his phone in his pocket and shifts gears and goes full speed behind the rocket.

"Is this kid STUPID!" Rancis says sees what Jeffrey is pulling off

"Lets just go!" Vanellope says

The cops see the rocket coming and they all run out of the way. The rocket exploded one of the cars causing a chain reaction clearing the path. Jeffrey drove right through seeing the cars flying over him. this created lots of smoke and they used that as a advantage to escape the police.

"Haha! It worked!" Jeffrey says looking back the looks ahead

"That was crazy!" Rancis says

"You're insane Jeffrey" Vanellope says

The three looked back and they seemed to have lost the rest of the cops following the in the smoke.

"Yes! No more trouble" Jeffrey says and stomps on the pedal and goes ahead followed by Vanellope and Rancis.

Few minutes later...

HQ...

The general has made a final decision, a tall man with big upper body strength and a moustache gave a long thought about his decision and it's a big risk but it'll work. He picked up the phone and presses a button.

"Bravo, we are sending you some well trained soldiers, best of the best these men will get the targets without harming the president over and out"

"Copy that, on our way to pick them up."

Back With The Three...

They're all going maximum speed and Vanellope takes on first place and she could see the gumball canyon ahead. But the peace and quite soon came to an end. A fleet of helicopters but no cars came hovering behind them.

"Guys, seem like we have some company, let's take care of then shall we."

they entered the gumball canyon, the size of the gumball machines are as big as a tall sky scrapper and huge balls rolling side to side that can take out anyone. The three dodges the ball with ease. But the Jeffrey hears gunshots coming from behind him. He swerved left and looks back.

"They're shooting..." Jeffrey says then shakes his head.

"I, thought they, wouldn't shoot" Vanellope says shocked

"No time for that now, look get the ice cream cannon thingy and let's shoot them do-" Jeffrey gets interrupt by an explosion he looks back and sees Rancis with the ice cream cannon.

"Way ahead of you bro!" Rancis says with a wink

"Heh show off" Jeffrey says then he gets an item and becomes a ice cream cannon.

From far away the three spin around firing ice cream at the choppers. Some get hit and crashes and burns to the ground. Others crash at each other and one flew through the glass of the gumball machine.

The three went up a ramp and exited the canyon. And went on their way to the spiral cake.

About five helicopters were still after them. Rancis sees this and gets frustrated.

"Dammit! they just don't give up!"

"Yea they are becoming a real pain in the neck"

Then all of a sudden The rest of the helicopters went away. Leaving them alone. The three go up the spiral cake.

"What's happening?" Vanellope says

All of a sudden a big assault Chopper actually a Cargobob it flew and levels with the racers. The driver opens the window while flying and pulls out a megaphone.

"Well ask you again, to stop your vehicles, pull over. Abd come out with your hands up, we WILL open fire"

The three kept going up the cake and Rancis looks down and presses a button.

"I'm gonna regret this 'his weapon gets activated and his kart spins around with the ice cream cannon on his kart' LETS Go!" He says then fires but the helicopter dodges it.

Then the door of the Cargobob slides open and a angry donut soldier with a lollipop in his mouth with a mustache grabs the .50 cal mounted on the heli and aims at Rancis.

"You asked for it you worthless maggot! Ahhhhhh! He says and opens fire. The three gasp and as if time slowed down Jeffrey yells.

"RUUUUUN!" Jeffrey yells then bullets fly everywhere but not hitting the racers.

The solider misses but ignites the cherry bombs behind Rancis. Rancis sees the and a big chain reaction is going off behind him while avoiding bullets. then they reached the tunnel but Jeffrey sees the chopper hovering at the end of it and the solider aiming down at him. the solider starts to spin up the gun and aims down aiming at the three, Rancis and Vanellope seemed afraid and this made Jeffrey angry. Then he glitches up front and jumps on his hood as he tossed up his phone and it changes into a rocket launcher then aims at the chopper.

"Never aim A GUN AT MY FRIENDS" he yells and fires then jumps back in his kart.

The heli explodes and the three enter the smoke and they come out the other end. The chopper spins around and the solider screams as it crashes into the big cupcake.

The three land perfectly on the track and Vanellope sighs.

"Thanks Jeffrey, finally no one is bothering us so, ' she shifts gears and looks at Rancis and Jeffrey' see you guys at the finish line suckers!" She says giggling and speeds up and glitches ahead. Jeffrey and Rancis look at each other and back at Vanellope. The quickly shifted gears and zoomed down the track after the president.

Few Minutes Later...

The three are at top speed and getting near the finish line. Jeffrey and Vanellope are neck in neck glitching and going faster every second and fighting for first place. Rancis tries to keep up and was behind the two but not near.

Other Side...

On A High Montain...

The two soldiers from Sugar Rush one holding a chocolate sniper, named Tom who's standing around bored and the other is holding a pair of Binoculars, Bob who's on the floor looking over the track. They received new orders...to take out the gamer.

Bob looks down at the track and tries to find the racers.

"Any luck?" Tom says

"No, just give me a se- found them" Bob says

"Haha, good" Tom says and lays on the floor sets up his sniper and aims down his scope.

"Where is he?"

"Two clicks on your left, they getting near the finish line."

Tom moves the sniper a little bit to his left and aims down the scope. He sees the racers going at top speed to the finish and sees the gamer with a smile and wind blowing against on his face. Speeding down racing with the president who also is having a bit fun.

"You have the explosive rounds right?" Bob says and Tom nods

"Time to trash the party" Tom says and gently aims in front of Jeffrey's kart and squeezes the trigger.

Back With Jeffrey...

A bright flash of light caught Jeffrey's eye. But nothing happened. The bullet pierce through the air and trees getting near his kart. Jeffrey and Vanellope were mere minutes away from the finish line.

"Haha! Yes I'm gonna win!" Vanellope says excitedly

But Jeffrey glitches next to her.

"Shut up" he says and glitches ahead the to start glitching to the end

then all of a sudden, time slowed down for Jeffrey and sees a bullet fly in front of his kart and touched the hood then, BOOM. The kart flips over Jeffrey bumps his head against the wheel knocking him out. Vanellope and Rancis witness what happened and his kart flies over her.

"JEFFFREY!" Rancis and Vanellope scream

The kart bounced everywhere, glass shattered all over the place. The kart became a wreck and Jeffrey flew out the window and rolls on the floor and slides to and end. The kart does one final flip and lands on its side. He landed an inch from the finish line. Rancis and Vanellope cross the finish line and hurry back to Jeffrey. As she gets closer she sees a blood streak to the floor to Jeffrey. She gasp seeing this and slides next to him and Rancis on the other side. He flips him over, they see he got hurt by the glass and he was bleeding.

The two see this and afraid not knowing what to do.

"Jeffrey, No come dude!" Rancis says

"Noooo, we should've stopped, and non of this would've happened, please JEFFREY"

Then the two hear blades cutting through the air and see it's the police. Cops cars came quick as they can. Rancis found himself at the end of the line and sees Vanellope trying to wake up Jeffrey.

The police stopped near them and swat teams aim their weapons at Rancis. He puts his hands up and they pushed him to the ground. Vanellope sees. Who was really Rancis, He looks at her and with a broken voice He says

"I'm sorry, forgive me" he says and they put him in the police car.

Paramedics came and picked up Jeffrey and placed him on the helicopter. Everything went so quick for Vanellope and sees Who was what. The helicopters fly over her the breezes blowing on her face. The sirens fading away seeing the cars and helicopters going off to the horizon. She looks down at her hands and sees blood and remembers the conversation of what Rancis said.

One Hour Ago...

Starting Line...

"Hey there butterfingers what's up" she says with a cheerful smile.

he opens one eye and sees its her and closes it.

"Hi Vanellope, not much, just tired in fact. Been doing stuff lately"

"Like what?"

"Em personal stuff, not of your problem"

"And if I made it my problem also" she says and Rancis opens one eye at her.

"Things might...not, end well, or they'll get worse"

Present...

She looks up ahead and seeing the choppers disappearing at the horizon. The rest of the racers come racing down the track and see Vanellope in the middle of the road looking up. They all past her as the breeze blows against her face and he hoodie and hair waving in the air.

"Rancis...you should've told me." She says and walka back to her kart.

The end


End file.
